My version of Romeo and Juliet
by Riptide-user.21.97
Summary: The cool-silent type year rep.and the new girl.More characters.Story of friendship, comfort and growing up, how friendship matures and turns into a relationships. Percabeth,Jasper,Thuke,and a new pairing called Geo/G-nubis.Highschool AU.RatedT for deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi people! This is NOT my first fanfic but this is the first time I'm going to publish one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Chapter 1: First day, new school. Fitting in…**

**INTODUCTION (Percy's POV)**

Hey, let me tell you about my weird, big and happy family. Yeah, I consider my own family _weird_. You wanna know why? Here. Let's stat with the beginning shall we? The very beginning…

It all started when my great-grand parents decided to name their children with Greek names (my family has some sort of obsession for Greek myths).

My grandpa and grandma were named after Kronos and Rhea, two of the Greek titans.

Now you're might wondering how my grandparents 'coincidentally' have the names of the two titans who were the parents of the gods, well, you see their parents (my great-grand parents, as I mentioned above) were very,_ very_ close friends.

So, where was I? Oh yeah, when my grand-parents had kids, four of them to be exact, were also named after the kids of Kronos and Rhea (weird? I know right!). Their first child was Aunt Hestia, second; Uncle Zeus, third; my dad; Poseidon and finally Uncle Hades.

Aunt Hestia doesn't have kids. She didn't even marry. Uncle Zeus, on the other hand have four kids; one twins: Diana and Apollo, and Thalia, and Jason. My dad; Poseidon, have three kids, Triton "Ton ton", me; Perseus (but people call me Percy) and Tyson, though my beloved brother died a few yes ago. And Uncle Hades only has two kids, Bianca and Nico.

So, you see I come from a very big family, let alone, a rich family, very rich. My Uncles, my dad and Aunt Hestia owns this corporation called "Olympus group of companies". See? I told you my family is real weird. They named their company after a GREEK mountain. And it has 24 divisions, that's how big the company is. If you're guessing that the 24 divisions are the greek letters you're right.

_Present day_

**Percy's POV**

Ugh, that stupid alarm clock. I looked at my alarm clock and saw a blinking '6:30'. Who wakes up at 6:30 during summers? Wait, it's not summer, I looked at my iPhone and saw the date; September 4. _First day of school, again._

Today, I would be starting my sophomore year at high school. For normal teenagers high school is the coolest thing on earth, it's the place where you find a special someone (Bianca said that not me), but not for me.

You see, I was the year representative last year so no doubt, this year it will still be me. You might be wondering how a guy with grades like B could get that position (usually, only people with straight A's gets it). Well, it's a long story. I got up from my bed and quickly took a shower. After a few minutes, as I was getting dressed, I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

'Who is it?' I asked

'Lord Perseus, Ma'am Sally ordered me to call you.'

'Ok tell her I'm coming. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Lord' just Percy is fine'

'As you wish, Lord Perseus'

I groaned and put on my jeans, Blue T-shirt, my hoodie and my favourite black converse.

I went outside my room and pressed the elevator button. I think I need to explain the elevator. I told you about my family's company right? Yeah, so my _whole _family lives in this group of buildings (four to be exact) that are joined together by a single ground floor. We own those buildings. Each member of the family gets his or her own floor. Me and my family live on the Trident building and my 'room' is on the fourth floor.

I went down to the kitchen and saw my mom.

'Hi mom' I said and grabbed my coffee. 'You know Percy, you should lessen your drinking of that thing. It's not good for your health' my mom said.

'Whatever mom'

'Well dear, you should hurry, you're cousins are waiting on the courtyard'

'Ok mom, bye' I kissed her on the cheek and took off.

**Nico's**** POV **

I was waiting for Percy on the courtyard with Thalia when I saw him running out of the Trident building. He supposed to drive us to school. He is supposed to drive us to school _everyday_.

'Well dude, it's time you came' I said to my cousin Percy

'Yeah right as if you're always early' he replied.

'Whatever dude. We've been waiting for fifteen minutes.'

'Yeah and I waited even longer, for Nico.' Thalia blurt out.

Actually they've got a point. I'm _never_ early. I was only early today because my mom waked me up early. She and Bianca, my sister were blabbing something about making good impression on the first day of school. _Girls_.

'So, have you seen Iron man 2?' I asked Percy

.'Yeah, it was awesome but it lacked-'

'Will the two of you just shut up? It's the first day of school for crying out loud. I do not want to be late on the first day of school.' Thalia, my other cousin said, snapping Percy from his statement.

'Fine just get in the car' Percy said. I could sense that he is not in the mood. Well, if you were the class rep. for two years straight, you'll pretty much end up like that.

'Dude awesome Porsche' I said.

'I know, dad got it for me' Percy said

'Cool'

'I know right'

'Oh will you Percy just start driving' Thalia complained

Oh, cool it, pinecone-face' I said

'What did you just call me, Nicholas di Angelo Jackson?'

'Jeez, lava girl no need to say my full name.'

'Who you callin' lava girl?'

'Hey, guys keep it together,' Percy said with a tone of annoyance.

Thalia glared at me and entered Percy's car.

It seems that our pinecone-faced cousin is _not_ in the mood today.

Together we went inside the car and went. Oh boy this is going to be one heck of a day.

_Goode high_

**Third ****person's POV**

There they go, the children of Olympus, the children of the big three of the business world. They come together in a trio-form: with Percy at the front and Nico and Thalia behind.

For you to get the picture, I'll give you a typical teenage stereotype. Imagine the hottest guy in the campus walking towards the school with two gothic teens behind him; there now you get the picture

They are pretty much the school's "Royal family", a lame name given by fangirls. Well, if your the children of the world's most successful businessmen in the world, you'll get a nickname even more lame than that. And you become everybody's best friend.

People who you don't even know say 'hi' or 'hey' to you. It's funny how they can do that. I mean don't they even get embarrassed by that? Seriously seeing girls doing googly-eyes in front of you? I don't think so.

**Annabeth's POV**

Ugh, how can life get any worse? We just transferred to San Francisco last year and now we transferred again?

Just because my dad's job needs a lot of travelling, doesn't mean he has to tag me along with him every time he needs to move, right? I've been to six different schools these past seven years and this new school is supposed to be my seventh.

_Great, just great._

Here I am, going to the secretary to get my schedule. On my way I noticed a trio walking through a crowd of high school students. When they passed, the students seem to move aside for them to walk through. The guy in the front seems to be their leader. He had jet black hair and mesmerizing sea-green eyes. It seems that if you look it those green orbs, you would forget all your problems… so calm, yet full of life. Gosh, I sound like an Aphrodite-wannabe.

They must be the school's celebrities. I mean every school has one right? As they were walking, I noticed that the girl in that group looked familiar, very familiar… She had straight, spiky, black hair and electric blue eyes. She was in punk clothes and she looked vaguely familiar.

I ran to catch up with her but the crowd of students blocked me. When I finally reached to the point where they were before, they weren't there anymore.

The bell rang. _Crap._

I ran to the secretary to get my schedule as I was momentarily knocked out of this world.

'How may I help you?' asked the secretary said.

'Umm Hi, I'm the new student, I'm here to take my sched.' I replied.

'Oh, so you must be Annabeth.'

_No, I'm Madonna. _I thought sarcastically.

'Yes, ma'am. I'm Annabeth '

'Here. That's your schedule. Mr. Brunner would like to see you.'

'Mr. Brunner?'

'Mr. Brunner is our headmaster. The principal, Mr. D was supposed to but he is busy, so Mr. Brunner would like to see you instead. His office is there.' She pointed towards the door on my left, not so far from where we're standing. 'And don't worry about the first bell. It's only the warning bell, classes only start at 8.'

I glanced at my wristwatch and saw that the time was only 7:15. I had plenty of time.

'Thank you' I said.

She winked at me and said 'Anytime dear.'

I entered the office and saw a middle-aged guy, with thinning hair, scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which smelled like coffee.

'Um… Good morning sir.' I said

'Good morning. So you must be the new student. Annabeth right?'

'Um… Yes sir'

'I've already assigned someone who will give you a tour around the school. He is your year rep. so feel free to ask him anything. You'll find him in the music room, he is always there'

'Ok sir.' _He?_

'Oh and by the way, welcome to Goode high.'

'Thank you, sir.' With that I exited the room to find the year rep. guy.

**Grover's POV**

I was walking on the corridors when I saw my best friend, Percy and his cousins heading for their lockers.

'Hey dudes.' I greeted Percy and Nico with the guy hug; the one using only one hand. I greeted Thalia with a hug.

'Hey, G-man' Percy said.

' Yo dude' Nico said.

'So, are we all in the same class? I mean Homeroom class? ' I asked.

'Yeah, we're together with this new girl, that I'm _supposed_ to tour.' Percy replied.

'Oooh, first time you accepted' Nico teased.

'Shut up. My mom was the one who answered the phone when Mr. Brunner called so I don't have a choice.'

'Let's just hope she doesn't turn out like the _other_ girls.' Thalia said while raising an eyebrow. Me and Nico laughed at her statement.

'What other girls? I never even had a girlfriend yet.' Percy replied

'Well, every girl in our year is dying to be your girlfriend. Don't you notice them?' Thalia shot back.

'What? Is that why girls are doing googly-eyes? I though they were doing that to Nico.' Percy said.

'WHAT are _you_ talking about?' Nico said.

'Whoa, there. Chi-lax man. And Percy, Thalia is right. Girls are dying to be your girlfriend.' I said.

'Fine, I'll just go to the music room. Later.' Percy said, leaving us behind.

'I'll go with Percy' Nico said, leaving me and Thalia behind.

'So, you're still going to be the school band singer?' I asked Thalia.

'You bet, man. I already composed few songs during the summer' She replied.

'Oh, ok. Let's go to class?'

'Sure, G-man' with that I escorted Thalia to our homeroom class

**Annabeth's POV**

Phew, I finally reached the music room, after 15 minutes. Hey, I'm new in this school I don't know where everything is, ok? Anyways when I was about to enter the room, I heard a faint voice singing while a piano played along with it.

_I open my eyes__  
><em>_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._

It was beautiful, the voice. It was like an angel singing, but it only was singing a depressing song.

_I can't remember how__  
><em>_I can't remember why_

_I'm laying here tonight__  
><em>_And I can't STAND the pain_

_And I can't make it go away__  
><em>_No I can't STAND the pain—_

It was interrupted by another voice. I admit I kinda hated it when the singing stopped.

'Cousin, why are you singing an emo song? It doesn't soothe you.' Another voice said.

'Nico, why are you here?'

'Shortcut, I'm too lazy to walk'

'Ugh, just leave. I waiting for someone remember?'

'Oh yeah! The new-girl right? The one we were talking about awhile ago'

I gasped at this. People were already talking about me?

'Yeah dude, now if you don't mind.'

'Oh sure, see you in class'

I hurried to hide as that Nico dude was coming towards the door that I was standing near to. I don't want to be branded as an eavesdropper on my first day of school. Nico left and I walked towards the door.

I entered the room…

'Um, Hi, I'm Annabeth' I said. I seemed to have startled the guy. His legs hit the piano.

'Ow, that hurts' He said. He looked towards me and his eyes widened. 'Oh, sorry. You must be the girl that I'm supposed to guide around the school. Hi, I'm Percy Jackson'

Inner Annabeth: OMG Annabeth! It's him, the guy with the green eyes.

Outer Annabeth just stood there motionless.

'Um, Ms.? Are you ok?' Percy said waving a hand over my face.

'Yes, yes I am. Sorry. I'm… Annabeth' I said as I blushed. _Gosh, what is happening?_

I shook hands with him, while trying to hide my tomato face.

'So, you're the year rep.?' I asked.

He sighed 'Yeah, I am. Come on, let's go. Wait, what's you're homeroom number? 'Percy asked.

'Um, Homeroom # 114' I replied.

'Good, we're on the same class. Which means, I won't have a problem showing you around right?' He said while smiling. The kind of smile that can make your stomach drop to your feet.

_Annabeth, get over it._I told myself.

'Yeah, your right. Let's go' I replied.

He smirked 'Let's go then'

He opened the door me and got out. Which was nice. As we were walking, I noticed that he doesn't talk unless it was necessary; he was like the 'cool, silent type' kind of guy. Every once in awhile he would point at someplace and tell me what is it. Then something caught my eye. It was a group of random posters. I glanced at them and I saw a poster of the school's basketball team and the school's band.

'Um…Percy?'

'Yeah?'

'You're in the basketball team and in the school band?'

'Ahh, you saw that? Yeah, I'm the team captain and the school's guitarist and composer.'

'Oh. Ok'

'Here, we are. Homeroom # 114' He opened the door and signalled me to enter.

'Thanks.'

He just nodded in response. He pointed towards an empty seat next to the girl with spiky black haired girl I've seen earlier.

'Thalia? Is that… you?' I exclaimed

To my surprise, the girl turned. She gasped loudly.

'Annabeth?'


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N; Thanks for the faves and the reviews! Sorry I was late, I think I'll just update every four days. The new character will be a major character for this story.)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO **

**Chapter**** 2: First day might not be so bad after all… Or so it seems.**

**Nico's POV**

Seeing Thalia bounce up and down like a girly girl was enough to freak me out for the whole homeroom period. I mean, sure she got reunited with her "long lost best friend" and all, but seeing her like that? _Weird._

She and the new girl were like;

'Annabeth?'

'Thalia! How are you? It's been a long time!'

'Annabeth, how's Bobby and Matthew? How's…Luke' Thalia's voice softened at this part.

Well, you see Luke was her _ex_- boyfriend. Technically, they're still together as they never got a formal break-up. That jerk is the reason why my cousin is still single, she is still thinks that he still loves her. But Luke just left her, without even saying good bye, how can she still think about him loving her? I mean no good-byes. Mean right?

Anyways they got over the Luke part (I don't even know why she asked Annabeth about Luke) and started talking about something else. Something _girly_. And Thalia _never_ talks about anything girly, except when she's in a conversation with my sister Bianca. So it was _very_ rare.

Grover was still in the state of aftershock (in seeing Thalia like that). His mouth was still open, good thing there weren't any fleas in our class. When the teacher came, she immediately spotted Annabeth and made her introduce herself in front of the whole class. There weren't any major events in homeroom so there's nothing much to tell.

My summary of the class;

_Homeroom is boring,_

_There is nothing much to do,_

_Oh, being bored sucks._

No, I'm not interested in poetry; well that's what you get when you're living with Thalia's brother Apollo (Nico-Note; he drives you mad by making you learn how to make haikus). I mean, seriously, who keeps on making random haikus about everything?

**Annabeth's POV**

I guess my problem is solved now. I won't have trouble making new friends. You see, a few moments ago, I found out that my best friend; Thalia Aellai Grace Jackson (yeah, I had to mention her full name, so what?) is my classmate. Plus, she even invited me to sit on her table at lunch!

There wasn't anything special during the first period. So I was happy when the bell rang for the next period.

'Annabeth, what do you have next? Thalia asked, after the bell rang.

'Well, I have English, then Geography…' I told her my schedule and she just frowned.

'Crap, we've got nothing together.'

'Anyways, Thalia-' I was snapped from my statement.

'Annabeth, you have English right? So you better come with me fast, the English teacher doesn't like late students.' Percy said while grabbing the door knob.

'Oh, ok. Bye Thals.' I waved good bye to my best friend and exited the room.

'I'm sorry, for interrupting your conversation with my cousin, it's just I have to make sure that you don't get lost or anything.' Percy said while walking towards a group of high school teenagers. They seem to make way for us as we walked.

'Oh it's ok' I replied. _My_ _cousin? He's Thalia's cousin?_

'Yeah, because I agreed to guide you everywhere'

'Sure but, don't you have a class or something?'

'Chiron, I mean, Mr. Brunner, was the one who arranged my sched so that I can personally guide you everywhere. He said your dad requested that someone should guide you.'

'I don't want to be a burden for you.' I said.

'Oh, I don't mind' He replied while smiling.

I smiled back.

I noticed a few girls glaring at me. I ignored them. Percy doesn't seem to notice them either. Even though they were obviously trying to flirt with him. He seems to be different from the typical school basketball players who enjoy when girls dropped to their knees and kissed their feet. When he walked her across the halls from room to room, everywhere he passed, girls swooned and made googly-eyes at him. He just… well, ignored them, as if they didn't exist. He is just so…_different_

.

'You're late' the teacher said when we entered the door. But as soon as the teacher saw it was Percy and me, she just shook her head.

'Good morning ma'am' Percy said. That was strange. Usually boys our age would just scoff at the teacher and ignore them. But as I said before, he is different. 'Ma'am we we're only late for exactly 2 minutes.'

'Fine just take your seats. And Ms. Chase, welcome to Goode. I'm Ms. Dodds your substitute English teacher _and_ your pre-algebra teacher. But for now, let's go with the Sub English teacher.'

'Yes, thank you ma'am' I replied.

'You can sit next to Mr. Jackson'

'Yes, ma'am' with that I drifted to the seat next to Percy.

'Alright class, our lesson today will be about ancient western literature, Greek literature to be…' The teacher stopped talking as soon as she saw Percy. He was doodling, clearly not paying attention. 'Mr. Jackson, what are you doing?'

Percy looked up and stopped doodling. 'Sorry, ma'am' he said while scratching the back of his neck.

'Well Mr. Jackson, if you know so much about this lesson, why don't you answer a few questions?' Ms. Dodds said with a tone of annoyance.

'Sure, what is it about?' Percy asked, completely clueless about the lesson.

'We're learning about Greek literature and their culture.'

'Sure, I'll answer.'

'Fine.' She said. 'Who was the author of Iliad?'

'Homer.'

'Who was the patron god of Athens?'

'Athena'

'Who fought with Athena for that position?'

'Poseidon'

There was a heavy question and answer session and it went on for twenty minutes, until the teacher got annoyed and ordered Percy to sit down.

'Percy that was awesome.' A guy behind him said.

'Hmm? Oh, thanks Travis.' Percy replied.

Well, it was impressive. These days no one on our age group is interested on myths.

The class went on. I could hear the guy behind me saying 'Come on… two more minutes.'

Then finally the bell rang, for lunch.

**Thalia's POV**

Oh, come on bell. Will you just ring? You see, I'm having math class now and the teacher Dr. Thorn was blabbing something about Pythagoras theorem. Yeah, and being an ADHD person, the lesson was killing me.

On my side my cousin Nico (who is also ADHD) already fell asleep. Great.

I was being bugged by this girl next to me named Lacey and I am _seriously _getting annoyed with her.

Come on just ring… I'm freakin' hungry. Ugh… Besides I want to spend time with my best friend. It's been a long time. You might be wondering, how can I be best friends with the cousin of the guy who broke my heart. Well, Annabeth supported me whenever Luke and I would fight. She was the kind of best friend anyone would want to have. She… well, she was one of the only people who _actually_ understood me.

Don't get me wrong. I. Am. Not. Emo.

_The bell rang. Finally!_

I was about to go when I saw Nico still sleeping.

'Dude, wake up.' I said

'Five more minutes…' Nico replied.

_Ugh…boys._

'Nico, the bell rang already.'

He groaned and said 'So what?'

I lost my temper, like what I did in the morning.

'NICHOLAS DI ANGELO IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY DRAG YOU OUT OF THE FREAKIN' CLASS ROOM!'

'Holy Hades! What the heck is wrong with you?' he sighed. 'Don't shout like that. Now my ear hurts.'

'Well, it's going to hurt more if you DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OFF THIS PLACE!'

'Gee, Thals…'

He saw my expression and said 'Ok, ok dude. Why rush?'

'In case you didn't notice we're the only ones left in the room and its lunch. AND-' I was snapped by a voice.

'Mr. and Ms. Jackson what are you still doing here?'

Me and Nico turned and saw Dr. Thorn glaring at us. It was sort of creepy. Now you might be thinking; Thalia is scared? _The_ Thalia is scared? My answer is yes. Yes, because he looks weird. He has two different eye colors; one blue and one brown (the blue one is blind). Who won't be scared after seeing a teacher with two different eye colors?

'Umm…sorry sir. I think we better get going, Nico' I said.

'Uh, sure Thals,' Nico said

We both hurried outside.

'That sir gives me creeps.' Nico said.

'I know.' I replied.

'I'm hungry, come on.'

We reached the cafeteria and went towards our table.

**Annabeth's POV**

'Thalia said you could sit with us in the cafeteria, right?' Percy asked.

'Um, yeah. She did.' I replied.

'So, uhh… Follow me. I'll take you there' Percy said.

'Sure'

We reached the cafeteria and saw that Thalia was already there, sitting on their table. She was with other teenagers. As we got closer, I noticed that their table was the only one different. It was white and big; good enough for ten people. The other tables were red and small. She saw me and waved her hand.

'Hey, I see you made it' Thalia said. 'Come, sit'

'Uh, sure.' I replied. Percy sat next to me. I blushed.

'Guys, I'd like you to meet someone.' Thalia waved towards me and told me to introduce myself.

'Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase' I said. After I said that everyone started introducing themselves.

'Beware, they introduce themselves _very_ formally.' she whispered.

'Hi! I'm Silena Beauregard Mclean, daughter of Venus Mclean, the CEO of the upsilon division in the Olympus group of companies' a girl said. She was extremely pretty. She had perfect features, and a sympathetic smile that can brighten up your day. She seems cheerful and kind. She was sitting next to a guy so seemed to be her boyfriend.

'Hey, I'm Charles Beckendorf Valdez, son of Vulcan Valdez, the CEO of the eta division, you can call me Beckendorf.' Beckendorf said. He was buff like someone who spent their entire childhood lifting weights. He was an African-American guy. They're older than us I think.

'I'm Nicholas di Angelo Jackson, son of Hades Jackson, one of the founders of Olympus group of companies. But you can call me Nico, Nicholas seems so formal' Nico said 'I'm the cousin of Percy and Thalia'. He was that Goth guy who was with Percy in the music room.

'I'm Bianca Alexia di Angelo Jackson, sister of Nico, daughter of Hades. Call me Bianca' she said while shaking my hand. She had black eyes like her brother and dark brown hair. She seems to be older than us.

'Hey, I'm Grover Underwood, son of Pan Underwood, CEO of pi division' he said. He was the only one on Thalia's table with a small goatee.

_Wow, I'm being introduced with a group of rich kids on my first day of school… I feel welcome_.

'And I'm G. J. Lee, daughter of S, the CEO of the Omega division, call me G.' she said.

'Uh, does G. stand for something?' I asked.

'Well, yeah. But I prefer being called G.' she replied while smiling.

She had straight black hair and pale face, like really, _really_ pale face. She has a kind expression and a mischievous smile. She has Asian eyes; the one with no line across her eye lids. She was wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt with a turquoise three-fourth long sleeves under it. She looked like Thalia, except for her eyes. She looked like a Korean. She seems younger than us for at least a year.

'Well, there goes everybody.' Thalia said

'Hey G!' a voice called out.

We all turned, and saw two guys who looked exactly the same, but they weren't twins.

'Hey Travis, hey Connor. ' G said.

'Oh hey, the Stoll brothers' Nico said. _Stoll?_

'Hey, everybody!' the Stoll brothers said. 'G did you bring the blue prints?'

'Oh, yeah. I did. Um, guys excuse me for a second.' G. said. With that she left.

'Oh what is she up to again?' Thalia said

'The Stolls are probably asking for another prank plan.' Bianca said

'Prank plan?' I asked

'Oh sure. G helps everybody even if involves getting in trouble. She is a brilliant strategist. She's really smart. She is a lot like you, you know?' Thalia said.

'She is like a little sister to all of us, especially to Percy and Nico. Well, in Nico's case; you could say that she is like a younger twin. They have a lot of common interests. She calls us by our names and ends it with nii or nee; nii means big brother in Japanese and nee means big sister.' Bianca said.

'She's Japanese?' I asked

'Yes and No, her grandparents are Americans but their ancestors were Japanese.' Bianca said

I noticed that they all seem to care for G, they talk about her as if she was something fragile who might break if you don't handle her well.

'What was the blue print about?' I asked.

'We don't really know. But if the Stoll brothers are involved, we can only assume it's a prank.' Percy said.

'She's pretty good at 's why everybody asks for her help,' Beckendorf said. 'Go ahead. Try her.'

'What do you mean try her?'

'Ask her anything'

'But she is still talking to someone.' I said

'Oh it doesn't matter she'll answer you without even turning.' Nico said

Thalia nodded at me as if she was approving.

'Ok.' I said 'Hey G! What was the name of Thor's armour in Norse mythology?' I asked. I saw that everybody was nodding.

'Mjolnir' she said without even turning. She was still facing the Stolls.

'Impressive' I said.

'Exactly' Thalia said.

Then I saw a girl. She was walking towards the cafeteria. She had red hair and a splash of brown freckles on her nose. She was wearing skinny jeans with marker doodles and and she had green eyes. Two girls we're following her. She was pretty and (as the guys would say) she's pretty hot.

'Who is she?' I asked._ I hope they weren't getting annoyed with me asking too many questions._

'R.E.D.' Nico replied

'What's R.E.D?' I asked

'Robot extermination devices.' G. said without turning, completely absorbed in the blue print she held.

Everybody did face palms.

'G, we are talking about the other red. Will you come here now?' Bianca demanded.

'Yes, yes just wait…' G replied. 'Oh there got it? Now you just have to follow these steps and… Voila! The automation rat will be complete.'

She finished her business with the Stolls and came back to her seat.

'So,' she said 'Did I miss something?'

'We were talking about red.' Silena said

'Oh yeah, speaking of Reds, do you have the new game on X-box; BenTen Ultimate alien?' Nico said.

Grover face palmed.

'Oh sure! Wanna come over and play it—' G was stopped by Bianca who cleared her throat loudly that even the next table heard it.

'See, what I said about common interests.' Bianca said.

'G, back to the point please.' Thalia said.

'Oh ok, R.E.D means Rachel Elizabeth Dare. That is her name. You see Annabeth, Rachel used to be one of us until she reached High school. Her dad is the CEO of alpha division.' G explained.

'I'm listening,' I said 'Go on'

'Yeah and she started to change. The way she act, her clothes, her friends, everything. That is because of her stupid teenage hormones.' G said. Bianca cleared her throat again.

'What? I just said—'

'The thing is she started liking my cousin' Bianca said snapping G. She looked over Percy who just choked on his cheese burger.

And I said something really intelligent like 'Oh, ok'

'Yeah, and when Percy-nii rejected her, she stopped hanging out with us.' G said.

I looked over Percy who was pretending like he didn't hear anything.

'Anyways Anna, why don't you tell us about your self.' Silena said

'Oh, I grew up with my dad and stepbrothers. My mom and dad got divorced when I was two. During that time my mom was busy with her and her brother's company. So she told my dad to take care of me. I never saw her after that but she still sends my dad support for my education. And my stepmom died when giving birth to Matthew my second stepbrother. After her death we started to move all over the country, I mean, my dad's job needs constant travelling so that's why I keep on changing schools' I said

I looked up and saw that Silena was wiping a tear and Beckendorf was giving her his hanky. Grover sniffed and Bianca looked at me sympathetically.

'Annabeth?' G asked

'Yeah?' I replied

'What's the name of your mom's company?'

'Um… Castellan enterprises. Why?'

Her eyes widened when she heard the company's name, as if she realised something that no one has ever realised before.

'Is Thalia's— '

'Luke is her cousin.' Thalia said, it seems that she already knew what G was going to ask.

'Oooh.' Nico said intriguingly. He and G looked at each other and nodded. They stood up smiling mischievously.

'You know Annabeth, when Thalia was still with Luke she always sang this song everyday' He said and he motioned over to G and G started singing;

_Kiss me__  
><em>_out of the bearded barly__  
><em>_nightly__  
><em>_beside the green green grass__  
><em>_swing swing __  
><em>_swing the spinning step__  
><em>_you wear those shoes and__  
><em>_i will wear that dress._

_ohhhh...__  
><em>_kiss me__  
><em>_beneath the milky twilight__  
><em>_lead me__  
><em>_out on the moonlit floor,__  
><em>_lift your open hand__  
><em>_strike up the band and__  
><em>_make the fog lights dance__  
><em>_silver moon sparkling.__  
><em>_So, kiss me._

G's voice was awesome, you won't even think that it was her who was singing. Now I could see that Thalia's face was red as a tomato. Everybody, including me started laughing.

'G, I swear-'

'And after she got heart broken all she sang was-' G said while pointing to Nico. And Nico sang;

_The day a door is closed__  
><em>_The echoes fill your soul__  
><em>_They won't say which way to go__  
><em>_Just trust your heart_

_To find you're here for__  
><em>_Open another door__  
><em>_But i'm not sure anymore__  
><em>_It's just so hard__…_

Nico stopped as soon as he saw steam coming out of Thalia's ears. Nico's voice sounded good but not as good as Percy's. G and Nico started laughing so hard. They didn't even care to see if Thalia was hurt. I looked over Thalia and she doesn't even seem to be hurt, but she was angry instead.

'Ignore them Thals, you know how _they_ act.' Bianca said

'Nah, it's ok. As soon as I get my hands on them, I gonna—'

'You know Annabeth she used to hum those songs in the shower' G said

'Yeah! I remember.' Nico agreed.

'So what if I sang them in the… Wait a minute. How do you know that?' Thalia said.

'Umm, ahh… Who are we talking about?' G said.

'Yeah, who are we talking about?' Nico said. As soon as he said it, G elbowed him.

'I said; how do you know that I hum those songs in the shower.' Thalia said. 'If you don't answer…'

'Nico-' G said nervously

'What? Say it slowly.'

'Nico-nii told me to hack your intercom because we noticed something weird in your actions and I did' G said.

'Why only me?' Nico asked

'The point is, we did it because we were worried about you.'

'Oh.' Thalia replied.

Then everybody was silent.

'So anyways, Thalia-nee did you invite Annabeth to the big house for the weekend?' G said, trying to break the ice.

'Oh yeah, Annabeth would you like to come to the Big house for our weekly sleepover?' Thalia said. 'All of us here in this table go there every weekend' _Wait, weekly sleepover?_

'Um, I don't know If I'm allowed.'

'It'll be fun, Anna' Bianca said.

'I can't come this weekend' Silena said. 'I have to go with mom and Piper somewhere.'

'Me too, I have to be with my dad this weekend' Beckendorf said

'Aww man,' G said 'How about Leo, is he coming?'

'Yeah I think so.' Beckendorf replied.

'Cool.' Nico said

'So are you coming Annabeth?' Percy asked

Hearing it from Percy convinced me…a lot. So I said 'Yeah, sure' _Darn you Annabeth, what's wrong with you? _

Upon hearing my answer, G looked at me suspiciously and gave me a sly smile.

'Oh this is going to be fun'

**G's POV**

How am I supposed to explain this to Thalia-nee and Percy-nii? Few moments ago I just realised that nee's best friend and nii's potential future girlfriend (assuming that she'll be his future girlfriend. What? There's nothing wrong in assuming!) is the daughter of his dad's mortal enemy.

You see Annabeth's mom; Aunt Minerva and Luke's dad; Uncle Hermes was previously working for Olympus. Aunt Minerva used to be the CEO of theta division while her brother; Uncle Hermes was the CEO of epsilon division.

Even Luke (Uncle Hermes's son and former boyfriend of Thalia) used to play with us when I was four. But Annabeth wasn't there; no one even knew that Aunt Minerva had a daughter. Then there was this slight misunderstanding between Uncle Poseidon and Aunt Minerva which led to a major conflict. Uncle Hermes supported his sister and resigned from Olympus. We stopped seeing Luke but Thalia-nee and Luke still managed to make contact. I don't know how, but somehow they did. After they resigned, they built their own company called Castellan enterprises.

I don't think anyone of us on our table knew about that. When I tried to ask Annabeth about it, Thalia-nee cut me off. She thought she knew what I was trying to say, but she doesn't. Why do people think I'm too young to understand? The thing is, it's really them who don't understand. My dad was probably the only one who actually told his child about Uncle Hermes and Aunt Minerva (among the CEOs of Olympus). He is the only person who trusted his kid about matters like this.

I know, I'm just fourteen turning fifteen in a few days (September 21) and I already have serious problems. I sighed in frustration. How is the super-cool ultra-awesome genius G supposed to tell her nii and nee about this problem? The problem that our new friend; Annabeth was the daughter of Minerva, the owner of Castellan enterprises and the number one rival of Olympus? Yeah, I know, it seems to be a small matter, but all big problems start as small right?

Okay, perhaps I can hide this from them. No one seems to notice anyways, but what if someone does? What will I do? I'm sure they'll blame me for it. 'Cuz if there is something that needs to 'be known' I'm always the first to know about it. I guess I'll just hide this from them, but if they notice... Perhaps I'm taking this too seriously, I don't know...

**A/N: Review, review, review! And pls tell me about my errors and stuff. Feel free if you have any suggestions.**

**Proud to be Pinoy! God bless,**

**G. J. S. (my initials)**


	3. Piper's prince charming

**A/N sorry I was late. I need inspiration, so pls review. And Taylor swift does not exist in this world. So I will use her songs ^w^**

Chapter 3: Piper's prince charming.

_Colosseum building, Goode high_

Piper's POV

Hi, I'm Piper Beauregard Mclean, Daughter of Venus Mclean and the famous actor; Tristan Mclean. I'm sitting here in my homeroom class, waiting for the teacher to come. I'm not one of those daughters of actors that go to ultra-prestigious schools. I'm more of a down-to-earth kind of girl.

Anyways, my other friends including my sister; Silena, are in the other school building. And I'm stuck here. Here, (in this building) our schedules are stricter than the other building; they put the kids who have "issues" here, which apparently, includes me.

Here I am, killing time by staring at my guy-best friend; Jason, who is sitting two seats ahead of me. I sighed. He is my childhood friend, he knows me better than anybody else, but sometimes I wonder… does he really know me?

I mean sure, I can tell him all my secrets, anything actually, anything but my feelings for him. I don't think he knows what I feel.

Yesterday, we were talking and suddenly he told me about this girl; Reyna. He told me…well, he told me that he likes her. During that moment, I felt so down. I always had this crush on him ever since we were young, and I thought he knew about it…

'Hey, Pipes.' I turned around and saw my #2 guy-best friend; Leo.

'Hey Leo' I replied.

'So, still staring at my best friend?' he said while raising an eyebrow.

'What? No!'

'Really?'

'Ok fine, I was. Happy?'

'Why don't you just tell him?'

I sighed, 'I wish I could but he likes…Reyna.'

'Reyna, the cheerleader?'

'Yeah,'

'That is so not cool.'

'Hey, Pipes' Jason called

My heart did somersaults when I heard his voice. I looked up and saw him smiling. I smiled back, I hope I wasn't blushing

'Oh, hey, Jace'

'What's your next class?' he asked.

'Music class.'

'Cool, I also got music' He smiled. Oh, I love it when he smiles, his scar on his upper lip curves into a small crescent. 'Want to go to the Music room with me?'

'Sure, why not?' _Yes. Yes. Heck yeah!_

We started walking. Time began to slow down as we walked, what seemed like minutes, felt like hours. I mean walking with your best friend whom you think you have feelings for; it is not easy as you think.

Then we reached the music room. Jason opened the door for me and told me to come in first. See how sweet he is?

0o0o0

'Who wants to go first?' said Mr. Orpheus. 'Who wants to sing first?'

Then he gave us the sing-or-you-fail glare. Actually, no one cares if you fail (if you can fail, that is) in music, but this teacher gives you a big fat 'F' plus one month detention, now that is something no one wants to happen.

'I will sir,' I said. I mentally slapped myself. Why did I do that? _You did it to impress Jason dear. _I imagined my mom saying that. I shuddered, she knew about my feelings for Jason and has been trying to 'encourage me' to confess my feelings for him.

'Well, Ms Mclean. Is it an original song? Or—'

'Original sir, but I couldn't have composed it if Thalia didn't help.' I said. (Piper-note: Thalia is Mr. Orpheus's favorite student)

'Ah, yes Ms. Jackson. Excellent singer isn't she? Well go on sing.'

I shot Jason a nervous glare and gulped. _Well, I did volunteer to be the first._ Jason just gave me two thumbs up.

'Ok, here goes' I grabbed the nearest guitar, and checked if it was tuned. The G string wasn't so I tuned it and then went to the stage.

'This song was written for someone special, someone very special to me. I wonder if I was also that special to that person' I said, dedicating the song to Jason.

I remember when Me and Thalia wrote it, she asked me, who was I going to dedicate the song to. I didn't tell her but she guessed, and her guess was right.

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
><em>_has ever looked this good to me__  
><em>_He tells me about his night__  
><em>_and I count the colors in his eyes_

As I was singing I noticed Jason shifting uncomfortably on his seat. Is it possible that he knows that this song was written for him?

_He'll never fall in love he swears__  
><em>_As he runs his fingers through his hair__  
><em>_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
><em>_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
><em>_He tells a joke I fake a smile__  
><em>_That I know all his favorite songs_

At this part Jason was already scratching the back of his neck nervously. Why? Is he _too_ uncomfortable?

_And I could tell you__  
><em>_His favorite color's green__  
><em>_He likes to argue__  
><em>_born on the seventeenth__  
><em>_His sister's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_and if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_I'd lie…_

Jason's POV

Wow, is it just me or Piper's song is really dedicated to me? _Deep breaths, it's not for you Jason, it's for another guy. _Then why does it feels like it's was written for me? _Just because all the facts seem to fit you doesn't mean that it was written for you…_ Okay, perhaps. But the chorus;

_And I could tell you__  
><em>_His favorite color's green__  
><em>_He likes to argue__  
><em>_born on the seventeenth__  
><em>_His sister's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_and if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_I'd lie__  
><em>

Just keep on listening, Jason…

_He looks around the room__  
><em>_And innocently overlooks the truth__  
><em>_Shouldn't a light go on__  
><em>_Doesn't he know__  
><em>_That I've had him memorized for so long__  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/t/taylor_swift/id_ ]__  
><em>_He sees everything in black and white__  
><em>_Never let nobody see him cry__  
><em>_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Not enough proof, listen a bit more…

_I could tell you__  
><em>_His favorite color's green__  
><em>_He likes to argue__  
><em>_born on the seventeenth__  
><em>_His sister's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_and if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_I'd lie_

A little more, Jason…

_He stands there, then walks away__  
><em>_My God, if I could only say__  
><em>_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you,__  
><em>_But he can play guitar__  
><em>_I think he can see through__  
><em>_Everything but my heart__  
><em>_First thought when I wake up,__  
><em>_My God, he's beautiful__  
><em>_So I put on my make-up__  
><em>_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you__  
><em>_His favorite color's green__  
><em>_He likes to argue__  
><em>_Oh, and it kills me__  
><em>_His sister's beautiful__  
><em>_He has his father's eyes__  
><em>_And if you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_If you ask me if I love him...__  
><em>_I'd lie_

Yup, it is about you.

Gosh, I am right about my suspicion? One way to figure out…

'Bravo, Ms. Mclean,' Mr. Orpheus said 'I suppose I could give you an… A+ for that song'

'That'll be great sir,' Piper said. 'I meant thank you sir'

'Ok, anybody else who would like to sing?'

0o0o0

'Nice song, Pipes.' I said.

'Thanks,' Piper replied

'So,' I asked 'Who's it for?' I swear I could see her blushing.

'None, of your business, Jace,'

'Do I know him?'

Then she looked at me with a sad face and said, 'Yeah, you do know him.'

'Ok, I never knew you liked Leo' I joked

'WHAT? I do not like Leo!' she protested

'I heard that!' Leo said.

'Whatever,' Piper said.

'I heard the song,' Leo said

'You did?'

'Of course I did, but you guys were to busy to even notice that I was there'

I felt my face burning. I didn't know he also had music, and I only asked Piper to come with me to the class.

'You also had music?' Piper asked Leo. She was blushing wildly.

'No,' Leo said sarcastically, 'I had Algebra'

Piper playfully punched him.

'Ow,'

_The bell rang._

'Guys, I got to go, I have English' Piper said

'I have Latin' I said

'Cool, I have Latin too' Leo said

'Okay, bye.' Piper said, and left.

'Dude, do you know who is the mystery guy?' I asked Leo.

Leo just shock his head and said, 'Dude, I think you should know about that'

'Ok, let's leave that for a while,' I said 'Right now, we have a bigger problem,'

'What is that?' Leo asked.

'Lupa, she is our Latin teacher this year' I said. 'Hope you know what that means'

'Yeah I do,' He replied 'now lets go to class before she gives us detention'

0o0o0o

_Goode High, Parthenon building_

Annabeth's POV

I was walking around the school with Percy. He was telling me about the school buildings. He said there were two different buildings, one was our building; the Parthenon and the other was the Colosseum.

'Percy, what's that building for?' I asked while pointing to an odd building that looks like a theater but outdoor.

'Oh that,' he replied 'that's the Amphitheater; we use it for err… some occasions…'

He looked at the amphitheater and said 'Oh my God, G,  
>Nico! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?'<p>

I looked up and saw G with the Stoll brothers, Nico and another guy who I haven't seen before; they were literally climbing the amphitheater.

'Don't worry Perce! We got this all covered' Nico shouted.

'Ugh, it's got the word 'prank written all over it,' Percy complained.

Then G did the thumbs up thing and mouthed the words 'Jason and Piper'

Percy made a face palm and we continued the orientation. We saw Thalia and she told Percy that she wants to talk me, so he left.

'Hey, Thals? Can I ask a question?'

'You already did,' she said while smirking. I playfully shoved her.

'Ow, ok fine, ask your question.' She said while rubbing her shoulder.

'Why do you talk about G as if she's fragile? I mean, when you talk about her, your expression softens and a while ago Percy and I saw her climbing the Amp.'

'What? Oh she's in big –' I cleared my throat.

'Oh ok, she grew up away from her parents.'

'What? Why?'

'Uncle S needs to travel a lot. So does his family, like business trips. G tried to come with them when she was in 1st grade, but it ended up getting her to three different schools in one year. So she lives with us now, but when her family is here she spends all her time with them. She has her own room in Hearth residence; Aunt Hestia's building. She's been living with us most of the time, that's why she's like our little sister; even my uncles and aunt consider her as their daughter.'

'Oh' I said 'I see,'

'Anyways, want to come over for dinner?'

'Sure,' I said

0o0o

_Olympus towers_

'Here we are.' Thalia said

Then a chauffeur opened the door for us; we used Percy's Porsche.

'Welcome; Master Percy, Lord Nico, Madam Thalia and…'

'Annabeth' I said 'I'm Annabeth'

'Welcome Ma'am' the chauffeur said.

'Thanks, Dave' Nico said 'is mom home?'

'No sir, only Ma'am Sally is here,'

'Thanks' Percy said 'come on,'

We went to the dinning area and saw a Beautiful lady; she was dressed in office clothes but had an apron over it.

'Hi, mom' Percy said as he kissed her cheek

'Hi darling,' she said 'Hello Nico, Thalia… Oh who's this?' she looked at me and smiled. _I wish I had a mom like that. _

'Mom, this is Annabeth' Percy said 'Annabeth this is my mom'

'Nice to meet you, Anna'

'You too, Ma'am'

'eínai i próti iméra tou scholeíou kai ídi échoun mia fíli ?'Percy's mom said, I think it's greek or something, not sure.

Percy's cheeks flushed 'Mom! It's not like that!'

Thalia and Nico started laughing.

'Hey!'

'It's okay theía Sally, she's my best friend' Thalia said

Percy's mom raised an eyebrow and said 'Alright then, if you say so.' Then she smiled at me 'Welcome my dear, make yourself at home.'

'Thank you ma'am,' I replied

'Oh please, just call me Sally,'

'Thank you, Sally'

'Ok then, off you go. I have to finish these cookies'

'Cookies!' Nico said 'Is it Blue?'

'Yes dear, it is'

_Boom__!_

'What on earth?' Sally said

We looked behind and saw a blonde dude, a pretty girl, and a guy who looks like an elf with G. He and G look as if they just touched an electric circuit that was broken.

'My goodness, what happen here?' Sally asked. She ran to G and hugged her.

'Jason! What did you do?' Thalia asked.

'Oh nothing, just Leo and G pulling a prank on us' the Jason guy replied.

'G, what did you do?' Sally asked her.

'Well…'

'Well?'

'Silena asked me and Leo to uhh…ahhhh'

'WHAT! Silena asked you to do that? Silena how could you my own sister!' the other girl said.

'Leo what exactly happen?' Thalia asked.

Leo explained the whole thing.

_*F__lashback*_

'_Nico-nii why are leaving? You won't see what's going to happen' G whispered_

'_Well, Thalia called. She said I have to come to her now.' Nico replied_

'_For what?'_

'_How should I know?'_

'_Okay then bye.' _

'_Good luck, I hope it works.'_

'_Thanks,- '_

'_G! Hurry up, give me the controls!' Travis Stoll said._

'_Okay, coming!' G said, 'Bye nii' _

_She left and went to Travis and Leo._

_Okay, dudes. Are they there already?' G asked_

'_Yup they are.' Leo said_

'_Did you do what I said?'_

'_Yes, when Piper was in the toilet, I used her phone to text Jason to come to the Amp. And then during Latin I used Jason's phone to text her to come there too.'_

'_Perfect, now do you guys have your rain coat? I watched the news last night, they said it's going to rain, that's exactly why this day is perfect for our plan'_

'_Yup, got it all covered.'_

'_Good, put it on now.' G said_

_0o0o0_

'_Hey Jace,' Piper said_

'_Hey,' Jason said as he sat next to Piper on the seats at the Amp. _

'_You asked me to come here? Why?' Piper said_

'_What are you saying? I thought you asked me to come here' Jason said_

_Then it rained._

'_Oh crap,' Piper said. 'I forgot my umbrella' _

'_Here,' Jason said offering his jacket._

'_Thanks, but how about you? What will you use?' _

'_I'm fine, don't mind me. Anyways, if it wasn't you who texted, then who did?' _

_Then a song played on the speaker of the Amphitheater;_

_I've never gone with the wind__  
><em>_Just let it flow__  
><em>_Let it take me where it wants to go__  
><em>_Till you open the door__  
><em>_There's so much more__  
><em>_I've never seen it before_

'_How can the speakers work in the rain?' Piper asked_

'_I think it's for the junior play. They must have left it on.' Jason said._

_[Somewhere behind the stage] _

'_There's going to be a play?' Travis asked_

'_I don't think so,' G said 'Maybe he just said that, dunno'_

_I was trying to fly__  
><em>_but I couldn't find wings__  
><em>_then you came along__  
><em>_and you changed everything_

'_So,' Piper said 'Want to dance, or what?'_

_Jason laughed 'It's raining. On the Amphitheater stairs, sounds dangerous.'_

'_I'm a dangerous girl'_

'_That I can believe'_

_Jason stood and offered her his hand. They slow danced a few steps, and piper started to lean closer to Jason, and Jason did the same thing. They kissed. Then someone said 'Hey guys!' behind the stage._

'_I'm sorry I didn't- ' Piper said breaking away from Jason_

_She was cut off by… a kiss _

_*End flashback*_

**A/N Please review! please!**

**\/**


	4. My knight on a white porsche

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. **

Chapter 4: My knight on a white…Porsche?

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

'…Yeah, I kissed Piper again because Leo here pushed me' Jason said.

'Well,' Leo replied 'It was part of the plan'

Everybody including theia Sally looked at G who was busy dusting her "electrocuted outfit".

'What? I was asked.' G said

'Well G, even though you're "asked" to do it, it doesn't mean you have to do it' Theia said. (We call our aunts 'theia')

'Theia, you know me. When I don't agree with the motive of the prank, I don't do it.' G said 'And besides it was requested by her own sister _and_ mom'

'What?' Piper exclaimed 'My own mom? She wouldn't…'

'Oh I'm sure she would' Thalia said 'You know her when it comes to romance. You won't even realize you're talking to.'

I did a high five with her.

'Ha-ha. Very funny, Thals, very funny.' Piper said.

'Well, it was requested by more than one person' Leo said.

'Yup, what he said' G added

'What—' Piper was snapped by Jason.

'The point is don't do that again Leo, G.' Jason said. 'Besides Piper likes another guy and so do I'

'You're gay?' Leo asked

'No! I mean, I like someone else too.'

'Ok, sorry. I thought you meant… Ok never mind'

We looked at Piper who looked like she'll burst to tears any moment now.

'Pipes…' Thalia said

'I… I better go. Mom is probably worried. Bye,' after she said that, she just ran out of the dinning room and eventually out of our "house". We all looked at Jason.

'What? I didn't say anything wrong' Jason exclaimed.

'Boys… totally blind' Thalia said. Me, Percy and Jason looked at her and said 'What?'

'Yeah, totally'

Then there was silence.

'I'll talk to you later young lady' theia said to G. 'and also you young man. Don't think you're out of this' she said to Leo.

I could see Annabeth uneasy about the whole situation. And theia seemed to notice.

'I'm sorry about that Annabeth. So, let's eat.'

We eat dinner in silence. Nothing was discussed. The usual. Annabeth left and Theia "scolded" G and Leo. Do not be fooled, by her words. She really isn't the type of mom who "scolds" her children. She only says 'Next time dear, don't do that again ok?' She really isn't good at being mean.

I envy the Lucky fish (I call Percy 'Lucky fish' sometimes) for having a mom like that. I mean, in our building (Helm building) I've got two _Ladies_ who can't keep their mouth shut (don't tell that to my mom and Bianca). During private dinners, my mom would never stop talking to my dad; blabbing about his "irresponsible actions". Bianca does the same to me, and me and my dad would just ignore them. Then they get really pissed and we, men would just laugh.

Anyways, as for Jason, he got "counseling" lessons from her eldest sister; Diana. I could hear her shouting from the fifth floor (yes I could, with the help of intercoms, of course) of lightning tower:

'Jason, you're not supposed to do that to girls!' Diana exclaimed.

'So, you're telling me that you support them more than you do to me' Jason replied

'No! I'm just saying you shouldn't treat girls like that'

'What did I do wrong? I just said that Piper likes another guy, and I like another girl. There's no problem in that.'

'That's exactly my point!'

'I don't understand anything of what you're saying'

'Boys…you don't understand a thing of what girls feel. You're just like your brother Apollo.'

'You say 'your brother' as if Apollo isn't your twin'

'Stick with the subject.'

I could go on forever. When Diana starts lecturing you, you can never make her shut up.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth's<em>_ home, __**09:30**__ pm_

**Annabeth's ****POV**

The week went on, nothing special. I got along (surprisingly) with G and Bianca. It turned out that G was also into books (I know, boring but I like reading) and was also into architecture. I mostly hang out with Percy, who was in all my classes. So I guess you could say all the time instead of mostly. He's really pretty cool. You should have heard few of his songs (During free time I go with him to the music room). He is really fun to hang out with. No, I'm not saying that I hang out with him, I'm saying... Ugh forget it. Anyways, tomorrow would be the sleepover, and I'm getting really nervous, especially it will be out of town sleepover (sort of). It is going to be on long island sound; in some rest house or something.

I'm really nervous about it, so I decided to take a jog. Yeah, I know weird right? But I jog whenever I need time to think. My dad doesn't mind, because I used to that in San Francisco too.

* * *

><p><em>Olympus<em>_ residence, __**10:30**_

**Percy's POV**

I'm in the dining room eating dinner with my cousins. As usual, our parents aren't there, which means the dining room would be a jungle. There would be "fights and arguments" everywhere.

Diana is currently arguing with Apollo for his 'recklessness' (he spilled water on her skirt). Apollo's reply was 'Yeah, whatever lil' sis'. That triggered her anger. She started blabbing about her being older, his immaturity and bunch of other stuff. For the record, I think both of them are immature (they're 23). G was listening to music with her gigantic head phones by Dr. Dre. She had 8 wine glasses in front of her, filled with water and she was playing 'Play-that-tune-drum-style' with the glasses (using her fork and knife).Meanwhile, Bianca is scolding Nico for using the wrong fork;

'I just want to eat the freaking salad.' Nico said.

'Use the salad fork' Bianca said.

'Which one is the salad fork?'

'That one'

'This one?'

No! That one.'

Thalia hit Jason in the head that he almost choked. They were arguing who will get the chicken leg.

'The leg is mine!' Thalia said.

'I got it first.'

'Well, I'm older so I'll have the leg.'

I could go on with their arguments, so I better stop. I guess the Poseidon brothers (Triton and I) are the only decent ones in the room.

Then Triton gasped loudly that everyone stopped whatever they're doing.

'Adele! You spilled grape juice on my new tux!' Triton said. Yes, you read right. Tux. He is wearing tux.

'Dude you wear tux at home?' Jason asked 'Why don't you dress like a normal college guy? After all, you're still in college. Dress like one.'

'Who cares if I wear tux?' Triton asked, and everybody did face palms.

Ok, forget what said about the two of us being the only ones decent. Because I think, only I; Percy, is the only decent person here; in this room.

* * *

><p>'I'm going to mom's apartment' I said.<p>

'Why?' Nico asked

'Nothing,' I replied. 'Just want to go there. I mean I feel like staying there for tonight'

'Ok bye dude'

I left the dining room. I was glad to be out of there. Now, you might be wondering; why does Percy's mom have an apartment? Well, she lived in that apartment before she met my dad. We don't go there anymore but I still go there. Just to cool off. I grabbed my keys and went.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>**, 11:00**

I'm tired. I just jogged ten blocks from my house, what do you expect? Wait, ten blocks? (This is what I hate about myself, my brain knows what I'm doing but my physical body doesn't) I looked around. Clearly, I did not know where I was.

Oh God, I'm lost. (This is what happens when I jog with headphones on.) What was I thinking? I'm new here and I barely now the place and still, I took a jog? _Vlacas. _

I stopped for a while to catch my breath when I heard a voice.

'Hey young lady' a voice said 'are you lost?'

I turned around and saw two ugly looking men walking towards me.

Aw, shit.

**Percy's POV**

I was on my way to my mom's apartment when I heard a loud scream down the block. I drove toward and parked at the side. What I saw was two gangster-looking guys surrounding a blonde girl. She was very familiar. Although I can't see her face properly, I could tell that she looked familiar.

**Annabeth's POV**

I screamed for help. I knew it was useless since no one would be out late at night. But I was desperate. I had to. I had no choice.

'Get away from her,' I heard a familiar voice say. _Thank you Lord!_

I looked towards the voice. It was… Percy. I looked at his side and saw his white Porsche parked on the side.

_My __knight on a white Porsche._

'Get away from her,' Percy warned.

'What'cha gonna do kid?' Ugly number one said.

'I said, back off' Percy replied.

'You got spunk' Ugly number two said.

'Are you gonna back off or what?'

'You wanna fight kid?'

Then Ugly #1 charged. Percy dodged his attack easily. Ugly #2 took advantage and punched Percy. But Percy caught his hand before it could punch him and twisted it. Ugly #2 growled in pain while Ugly #1 charged from behind. Percy must have sensed it coming so he stepped aside and Ugly #1 punched Ugly #2 instead. Ugly #2 was unconscious. Ugly #1 didn't learn his lesson yet. He took a knife out of his pocket and charged.

'NO!' I screamed. I shut my eyes so I would see anything.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Percy holding the knife against Ugly #1's throat. Some how he managed to catch Ugly #1's wrist and turned it against him. But Percy let go of his wrist, and took the knife. But Ugly still attempted to punch him. Percy dodged and punched him in the face and kicked him on the stomach. Ugly fell down, defeated.

'So, you still want more?' Percy asked while cracking his knuckles.

'No, no we'll leave' Ugly 1 said while dragging Ugly 2 off the side walk.

* * *

><p>Percy and I sat on the park bench near by.<p>

I was stunned.

'Are you ok? Percy asked 'what are you doing out late at night?'

'I… I took a jog.' I said stupidly.

'You took a jog? In the middle of the night? Alone?' Percy said. He sounded protective. I could blame him. He saved me. _Wait, he's being protective?_

'Yes,' I said, feeling ashamed. 'How about you? Why are you out? Are you stalking me?'

'What? No!' he replied. I could see him blushing. 'I was on my way to my mother's apartment.'

'Why would your mom—'

'It was her apartment before she met my dad. Now let's get you home. Where do you live?'

Now it was my turn to be caught of guard. I hadn't taught about it. I was new here; I don't know where I was. I was lost.

'I…I don't know' I replied, feeling more stupid than ever. Me? _The_ Annabeth Chase lost? The girl who could out smart anyone is lost? Yeah, you could say that.

'You don't know your own address? How—' He stopped himself. 'Sorry. I forgot you were new here. I guess I could just take you with me back to Olympus. There are plenty or guest rooms there. Is that ok?'

I was lost for answers. He already helped me, now he wants to help me again?

'Err… sure.' I replied. 'And Percy… Thanks.'

I smiled at him and he smiled back. He took off his leather jacket revealing a white hoodie. He took that off to and wrapped it around me. Then he wore the jacket again.

'Here, wear this. It's cold.' He said. I didn't realize that I was already shivering.

'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it. Now come.'

He led me to his white Porsche and opened the door for me. And I said my thanks. He didn't reply though. _Man, this guy is such a gentleman._

He went to the driver's side. And we went.

* * *

><p>We rode in silence for five minutes until I decided to break the ice.<p>

'How did you learn to do that?' I asked

'Do what?'

'The fighting thingy.'

'Oh, that. I took private classes when I was small.'

_Private classes_, I forgot they were rich.

'Ok'

'Here, take my phone and call your parents. They might be worried about you. Tell them you're sleeping on your friend's house.'

'Thanks.' I called my dad and told him I'm ok and that I'll be sleeping over at Thalia's tonight. (Hey it's true! Percy and Thalia live on the same house! Well compound actually). My dad agreed. _Phew_.

After a while Percy called Bianca, he told her to prepare a room for me. She asked who will stay on the room, but Percy cut her off.

We reached Olympus and found Bianca waiting on the entrance door.

'Where were you? You know I'll get in trouble if you go missing! And you even cut me off when I was talking to you! What were you—' Bianca stopped talking when she saw me. 'Oh hi, Annabeth, what are you doing here?' Then she looked at Percy. 'Ποια είναι η έννοια του παρόντος?' I think they speak Greek whenever they need to talk privately.

Percy explained the whole thing on the living room. It wasn't exactly a room. My room looked like a maid's room compared to it, which is saying something.

'Ha, so the rumors are true,' Bianca said. 'You two are dating!'

Percy and I exchanged looks and said 'No!'

'Really?' a voice said.

We were all startled. I almost jumped of my seat. G appeared. Apparently she was playing PS 3 on the corner.

'G! What the heck are you doing?' Bianca said. 'It's past curfew!'

'Well, then you're violating it too.' G replied.

'Under special circumstances,' Bianca shot back. 'Besides I'm older.'

'Whatever _mom_,' G said.

'What mo-'

'Oh who do we have here?' G raised an eyebrow.

'I doubt you didn't hear anything' Percy said.

'Yup, you're right,' G said while smiling mischievously.

'Eavesdropper'

'So?'

Percy glared at G and G glared back.

'Muggle' G said.

'Squib' Percy replied.

'Death eater'

'Stop this!' Bianca said.

'Voldemort' G continued

'Ugh! Seriously G! I wonder if you are really a girl or what.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' G asked.

'Yeah, what's that supposed to mean?' another voice said.

Nico looked up who was playing PS3 on the corner. He too was playing.

'Nico! What did I tell you about sleeping late?' Bianca went to Nico and started hitting him.

'Ignore them,' G said 'they're so immature.'

Bianca heard her and shouted 'Look who's talking!'

'Come on,' Percy said. 'I'll take you to your room. Diana will take care of them.'

Percy led me to a corridor with four odd-looking elevators. One had a lightning bolt engraved on it, the other had a trident, and the third one had a Greek helmet. The elevator which we rode had an image of a hearth.

'Why are there four elevators?' I asked Percy

'Oh, there are four elevators, one each for each building. And each of the Olympians; my dad, Uncle Z and H and Aunt Hestia owns their own building. My dad owns the trident building. So my room is the third floor on Trident building.'

'Don't you mean _on_ the third floor?'

'No. It _is_ the third floor.'

We reached "my room" on hearth building which is apparently the third floor.

'Here you go,' Percy said 'If you need anything just press the red button on the intercom. If you want to talk to me just look out on the balcony or press the green button on the third column. Good night.'

'Good night,' I said. When Percy was about to leave I hugged him and said 'Thank you.'

'Don't mention it' with that he left.

'Good night…Percy'

I looked at the "room" and found a king size bed. I lied down. God, it was perfectly soft. I could sleep forever. I realized that I was still wearing Percy's hoodie. It smelled like mints with a touch of sea breeze. Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up when I heard a voice singing. I looked around and found my self in the guest room of Olympus. It was 4 am. Who would be singing at 4 am?<p>

I went over to the balcony and stepped out. I looked around and saw that all the buildings of Olympus were made of tinted glass. Only the balcony door was made out off see-through glass. I stepped out of the balcony door.

I heard the singing again.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
>Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)<br>Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
>I tried<em>

It was coming from the other balcony; just the opposite of mine. The guy who was singing was wearing a navy blue bathrobe. I couldn't see his face because he wasn't facing my direction.

He continued strumming.

_I tried to read between the lines_  
><em>I tried to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>I want a simple explanation-<em>

I accidentally stepped on something; I think it was a whistle or something. The guy who was singing heard it and stopped singing. He turned when he heard the noise. I ducked down, hoping he won't see me.

'I know you're hiding Annabeth, I can see through the balcony glass.' said the voice.

I rose and saw Percy sitting on the balcony chair looking at me; his both hands were placed under the back of his neck. He placed his guitar on the guitar stand on his balcony.

'I'm sorry to interrupt you.' I said

'It's fine,' he replied. 'Can't sleep. Sorry if I woke you'

'No you didn't. I wake up at 4 every morning.'

'OK, wanna grab some coffee?'

'Sure why not.'

'Meet me down.'

He rose from his seat. He was just wearing pajamas and his bathrobe. His bathrobe train wasn't tied and he wasn't wearing a shirt inside. So I could see his chest. I hope I wasn't blushing. He left and closed his door.

I went back inside the room. I found a comb inside the bathroom and used it. I brushed my hair and tied it. I looked at the mirror and straightened my clothes. I still wore his jacket.

I went out of the room and rode the elevator.

* * *

><p>I reached the lobby and found Percy waiting for me. We went inside the kitchen and Percy prepared coffe for both of us. We talked for like 30 minutes, I think. He's really fun to talk with. He would let you finish talking and then speak. We were in the middle of a conversation when we heard whispering around the corner.<p>

'Die, die!' a female voice said.

'Yes, we did it dude' said another voice, but it was a male's voice.

'I can't play anymore' the girl said 'I'm sleepy'

'Yeah me too' the boy sighed. 'With great power, comes a great need to take a nap. How long have we been playing.'

'3 and a half hours since Diana left. She thought we're already sleeping'

'Ok, We've only got one hour to sleep before breakfast, so we better go.'

Then two dark figures emerged from the corner.

'Don't move' Percy said.

'Why?' I asked

'Just, don't move'

The two figures started to move forward... It was strange that I couldn't see them properly since the light was on.

they came closer to us. I began to recognize them. It was Nico and G.

Nico was wearing a khaki black shorts (knee length) and black T-shirt. G was wearing PJ's; which was too big for her and a sleeping hat; like a dwarf's.

'Hi nii' G said without even looking at Percy.

'Good night' Nico said

They walked right passed us without even looking. They walked to the elevators and went straight up.

'OK, do they do that all the time?' I asked

'Yup, they do that when they get new games.' Percy replied. 'They sneak out of their bedrooms right after Diana sends them there.'

We ended our Nico and G conversation. Though we still talked. The conversation continued. We remained there until their maid Adele (that's what Percy called her) came and said breakfast was ready. After she left Percy and I headed to the dining room. It was larger than I expected. Then bunch of other people came out of the elevators; G came out of the hearth elevator (she was still wearing the hat), Nico and Bianca from the helm elevator, Jason, Thalia and two other people from the lightning tower, and a guy from the trident building.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I stopped right there because I thought it would be too long so... Review!**

**Question: Can anybody guess G.J.'s full name? Anybody can answer except Mix, whom I already said the name to.**

**Any ways, enjoy!**

**Riptide. **


	5. An endless confusion

**(A/N: Hi, I'm back. No one guessed G's name. For those who know me, please do not imagine me as G, I might have based her from my personality but I do not look like her. We're completely different. I'm so sorry it took so long. I was banned from using computer or reading books for a week because of my eye problem, I couldn't see through light properly, but now I'm healed. Thank God!**

**And major changes on G. I decided not to make her Filipino. She is american with japanese ancestry so she's still Asian, somehow. There's going to be a new character, a character from Rick's other series. Major spoiler: He will be a rival of Leo. Watch out for the poll below. The words on [] will be the person who's narrating side Hope you like it!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- An endless confusion<p>

* * *

><p><em>Replay: After she left Percy and I headed to the dining room. It was larger than I expected. Then bunch of other people came out of the elevators; G came out of the hearth elevator (she was still wearing the hat), Nico and Bianca from the helm elevator, Jason, Thalia and two other people from the lightning tower, and a guy from the trident building.<em>

**G's POV**

My eyes felt heavy. Of course, what do you expect after playing video games for so long? Anyways, I fell on my bed, head first feeling absolutely exhausted. I adjusted my position and closed my eyes. Just when I was about to sleep, Adele knocked. I groaned.

'Ms Lee, time to wake up' she said while knocking loudly at my bedroom door.

Bloody. Just my luck. I haven't slept at all! And she's already waking me up! I sighed. I wonder how was Nico doing. You see, Nico played video games with me last night (or shall I say 'awhile ago' ) so he probably didn't get to rest too.

' Thank you Adele. I'll be down as soon as I can' I replied

Well that was a complete lie. I don't know if I'll be down any sooner. But I figured I better get up; there's no telling what Diana will do to me if I don't.

'Sure, ma'am' Adele left to wake the others.

I got up, put on my night bunny slippers and got down.

I went to the elevator. The music in the elevator was as boring as usual. It was Beethoven's symphony 9. The music did not make my condition better. It made me even more sleepy. I yawned. When the elevator opened, I saw the usual thing that I see everyday. Diana, Bianca and Triton already dressed on their casual clothes, Nico, Jason, Thalia still wearing their Pj's. Percy was probably in the dining room already, with Annabeth.

I glanced at Nico. He looked even worse than I did. He had bigger eye-bugs which made him look as if someone had punched him. His pale face made him look like a zombie.

'Hey' Jason said to me and Nico 'You both look like zombies'

Nico gave him one of his famous death glares but Jason ignored it.

'Come on' I said 'Let's just get to the Bloody dining room'

Now you might me wondering, why is G; the Asian, speaking like a bloody British person. I know, I over-use the word 'Bloody'. Well, that's what you'll get after living on Aunt Hestia's building for 10 years . She went to London for college so she adapted the accent and their vocabulary. So when she speaks to me she uses British terms like: Telly or torch or bloody. So I got used to it, but I never attempted to copy the accent. Except of course when I'm imitating her. [No it's not making fun, just imitating in a very funny way]

Anyways, during breakfast Bianca introduced Annabeth to Diana while Adele took our orders. And yes, you read right. We do order our food. I ordered the usual: Cinnamon rolls with hot chocolate. Yum.

Annabeth and Diana chatted while Adele and our chef prepared the food. Nico got his order first because it was just cereal. I guess he got influenced by his grand-aunt Ceres to eat cereals.

When I got my food I couldn't eat properly, maybe because I was so sleepy. I was actually nodding, like when you try to force yourself not to fall asleep. I looked at Nico. He was also nodding but suddenly his face fell on his cereal bowl and drowsed Bianca with milk. _Ploosh._

Diana saw what happened. She dropped her fork and knife and looked at Apollo accusingly. She probably guessed what happened. And as usual, she was right.

Every time Nico's face fell on his food (not that it happened every time, mind you) it was always Apollo's fault. He always buys us new games every time he comes home from a business trip. Nico and me; as geeky as we are, can't wait for the weekend. We'd play the game as soon as we get our hands on them. And Diana would give us 'punishments'.

'Two weeks of random television' Diana said

'What?' I protested.

'You heard me. Two weeks of random television. Two weeks'

Some of you might be thinking; 'That's the best she could do?' Well you're saying that, you probably didn't experience that kind of punishment.

Imagine feeling so tired that all you wanted to do was to sit down and relax. Then when you turn on the telly (T.V for Americans) you'd find 'Snow white and the seven dwarfs' playing and you can't change the movie.

Horrible. I know.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I went to my room. Personally, I'd say my room was the best room in the world. Well, probably because Aunt Hestia spoiled me. Not as in bratty spoiled, but spoiled as in disciplined me and gave me stuff that were seriously awesome. She probably did that because she didn't have children so she treated me as her own.I lived in her building for almost ten years, and I known her so well. She was like a second mom to me along with aunt Sally and aunt Juno.<p>

Anyways my room was huge. A wall of glass with flowing water divided my room into two parts. A king sized bed ,with two side tables; one on each side. The bed was surrounded by different charger cables. At the side of the bed, a 32-inch flat screen telly hung on the wall. Below it lay various game consoles given to me by my father. ( I can play games while lying down on my bed, mwahaha. Woah, I might be good on world domination, huh?) After the bed were my collection of musical instruments; A Gibson guitar, Yamaha bass and keyboard, and my favorites; my Yamaha higpig drums and Yamaha acoustics. And that was just the right side of the room.

The other side was my 'Study'. A huge table with a computer. Well, I could say it was just one because it had only one CPU but it had three screens like the one you'd see in a game room. It also had gigantic speakers.

Finally the huge walk-in-library. Aunt insisted that I make it a walk-in-closet but I preferred it as a library. When Bianca heard of the idea, well I guess you know what happened next. Inside looked awesome, it had four statues on each cordial points. The ceiling was painted in blue while the floor was painted in green like the natural environment.

Now you'd say how come G got the best room on a house that isn't hers. Well you're wrong. Each on of us designed our room individually. When it was renovated, Uncle Zeus suggested we should design the inside part of our room ourselves. Each of the rooms were sound proof, and we also picked the color of the light inside. Mine was normal florescent lights but they were blue. Bianca and Diana had chandeliers. Though My Uncles and Aunt's room were the grandest of all. My room was just a closet compared to had...well you get the idea.

I went inside my bathroom, which was huge, of course. There was a Jacuzzi on one size, a separate shower area, and other stuff that normal bathrooms have, except its only modified and more elegant like a typical olympian bathroom. I always have an indecision when I come inside the bathroom. If I choose the Jacuzzi I'll be late, so I just went for the shower.

I turned on the shower. I realized that I'd forgotten to remove my silver necklace. It was given to me by my parents on my sixth birthday. It had my name on it in cursive; _Ginevra. _I sighed. I wonder where they are now. They'll be coming home for my birthday, but for only two weeks, then they'll leave again. Ever since I was two, we traveled a lot. But when I turned five, I needed to go to school so my parents put in the care of the Jacksons. They stopped travelling for awhile after my brother was born. I was nine that time. Then when my bro turned two, they started traveling again. My mom joined my dad because her job was also complicated. She was a scientist and a historian at the same time. You now you understand. I come from a very nerdy family.

Before I could get lost in my thoughts, Bianca called using the intercoms. She said we'd be late. It's jut 6:30! Well, she's got a point, I went inside the bathroom twenty minutes ago. I have my moments.

I got out of the shower cubicle and put on a towel I headed for the closet, just outside the bathroom. I looked at my clothes. They were all perfectly arranged; all 366 outfits. I organize them at the beginning of the year so I can wear all my clothes. What's the date today? I rummaged through my outfits and found the 'outfit for the day'. It was black jeans, blue t-shirt and black leather jacket. I put it on along with my favorite black converse.

* * *

><p>I went down. Percy, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth already left using Percy's Porsche. While I'm stuck with Jason and Bianca in a black Pajero, driven by Argus.<p>

Let's skip the coming to school part and the homeroom.

Today, we; the Greek freshmen (Students from Parthenon building) will join classes with the _Roman_ freshmen (From Colosseum building; Jason, Leo, Piper, etc.) We have recreation for the whole day. I call it M.A.P.E; Music, Arts and Physical education. So we'll have the same classes. Usually, we Greeks compete with the Romans. So that means I get to pulverize Jason in basketball, show Leo that I'm better than him in keyboard and show Piper my incredible art skills, mwahaha-cough...cough. [Ok sorry, I'll stop with the world domination thingy. Peace]

Music was our first activity for the day, Mr Orpheus probably arranged 'music tests' for us. I went to the music room in the Colosseum. We have to use their music room because_ it_ was larger. _Bloody. _It had a stage, and an auditorium like seats, it was like a theater.

I sat on my chair.

'Leo Valdez' Mr Orpheus said 'Proceed'

I told you so. Music tests, ugh. Sometimes _Roman_ teachers are so strict. Did I mention the Latin teachers? Ms Lupa, you should have seen her! Her evil eyes- forget it, back to the topic.

Yeah, so Leo when up the stage, and when straight for the piano. Leo was also ADHD, like all my other friends; Percy, Nico, all of us, so he is very energetic. He can't stop fiddling with his fingers. Maybe that was the reason why he'd chosen the Piano. I know, I'm a horrible best friend, for not knowing the reason why he'd chosen piano.

Anyways, he started playing. The song was 'Out of my league' I think. He played it wonderfully, honestly I don't know how he could do that, I mean I play piano too but Leo's fingers were faster. He reminded me of my dad.

My dad taught me every instrument I know how to play. He was the leader of our church's band. It was a Christian born again church so all instruments were played, not just the grand piano, like the Hillsong. He knew how to play piano, guitar, bass, drums, and flute. When he played the piano, his fingers were even faster than Leo's. His speed was so incredible. So looking at Leo play piano makes me sad.

Leo sang as he played piano.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_  
><em>That just simply take me away<em>

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_  
><em>Makes me shiver but in a good way<em>

_All the times I have sat and stared_  
><em>As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair<em>  
><em>And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays,<em>  
><em>With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say<em>

Honestly, I don't know why he'd chosen the song. I mean yeah, it is good to play on the piano but the lyrics? It doesn't suit him.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_  
><em>As the world spins around her she laughs,<em>  
><em>Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling<em>  
><em>But it's no surprise<em>

Ok, I am not going to mention the entire song, because it freaks me out.

'Nice' I said to Leo as he sat next to me.

'Thanks' He replied

'The tune was awesome, but the lyrics did suit you. Unless...'

'Unless what?'

'Who did you sing the song for? Hmm?' I asked while raising a eyebrow. 'Is it a girl? *I gasped* My best friend is in love! Who is it?'

He blushed. I knew he did but it faded quickly.

'No!' he said. 'I...I just liked the tune' I narrowed my eyes and he blushed once more. Seriously why is he blushing?

I dropped the topic because I sensed his discomfort. I'm a good best friend after all.

Just when I was about to be called to take the music test, the bell rang. Mwahahaha [Sorry, can't help it =3]

The art class passed in a blur. We didn't do much in that class as our teacher just oriented us about the 'famous artists of all time'.

Finally, P.E! Couch ordered us to split into to two teams; girls vs boys. Time to kick butt. [Je m'excuse pour avoir agi de cette façon.]

The game was... awesome! At first it was a tie, I had to keep the ball from going to Jason because if I let it, Jason would never, ever let go of it again. It was a hard thing to do since the people from my team weren't co-operating. In fact only Piper was interested in playing, the rest were _worried_ that if the played, their nails will break.

Jason was good at basketball. But we had to win.

Piper did a very good job at distracting Jason. I think the little prank I did traumatized him. [I said I think] Every time Piper blocked him, he'll be like 'Umm...' The members of Jason's team were awesome at playing; they're boys after all. But the people on my team were hopeless.

But in the end, guess who won? My team. I smirked at the opposing team and did a high five with Piper.

We criticized Jason, Leo and the other guys, but the couch stopped us. He said he had another class to teach so we all left the gym. Leo, Jason, Piper and me went straight to the shower area. On our way we ran into Nico who looked well enough for someone who didn't sleep the entire night. He looked like a smiling ghost. Weird.

'Hey' he said

'Hey' we all said at the same time.

'Guess who'd be coming with us in the big house?'

'Who?' I asked. Nico smirked.

'Anubis'

Leo and Jason scoffed at the sound of his name. Then suddenly I became aware that I was wearing boy clothes (basketball uniforms with a white t-shirt inside), that I was sweating horribly and I probably looked horrible. My hair was a mess and-

I don't know how I looked like or what my expression was but Nico laughed and said that I look perfectly fine. Was I that obvious? I mean not that I liked Anubis or anything but... I don't know. Well, probably because I knew him longer than Leo or maybe because I hardly see him.

'What?' I asked Nico. 'What do you mean?' I was probably blushing but it was hot and we'd just finished a game of basketball.

Nico just smiled and said goodbye. He headed to his next class.

Leo didn't say a thing after we encountered Nico. I don't know but he hated Anubis for as long as I can remember. Not exactly hated but they just didn't get along well. And I don't know why. Whenever I asked them they would answer. Sometimes I do not understand boys.

Piper and I separated from Jason and Leo. They headed to the boys' changing area and we headed for the girls changing area.

I put on new clothes but they looked almost the same as my 'outfit for the day'. only my new t-shirt looked different. It was still blue though it had a print this time; _Algebra Problem: Can you substitute my 'X' without asking 'Y'? ._ Bianca bought it for me, she also had one but it was green.

'Do I look fine?' I asked Piper.

She raised an eyebrow. 'You normally don't care how you looked like. Doesn't this have anything to do with Anubis' arrival?'

My cheeks flushed 'What?'

Piper chuckled and I decided to drop the subject, _again_.

The bell rang, it was home time. Finally!

We all would be heading to the big house tonight, for our 'weekly sleepover'. Annabeth would be coming too.

* * *

><p>We went to the parking area where Argus was. He was in our RV, he'll be talking us to Long island sound. I can't wait!<p>

Even with so much enthusiasm, I can't help but to feel tired. I didn't sleep and I played basketball for two hours straight so I feel so drained. I know, I know, I have ADHD but still. As soon as I entered the van I threw myself on the nearest sofa.

'Ow' A voice said. It's a miracle my heart didn't come out of my throat. I found myself face-to-face with Anubis. Actually my head was still on his lap when he said 'Ow' but I quickly stood up. I tried to stay composed.

'I'm so sorry!' I said

'It's fine' Anubis replied. He brushed his jeans and stood up. 'Hey, how's it going?' He held out his hands for a hug and even though it was extremely awkward I hugged him. It was pretty normal for us to hug (in a friendly way, of course) since I rarely see him. He also led a lonely life, that is why I relate to him so much. I knew this when we first met, the memory was so vivid I could describe to you perfectly as if it only happened yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_My family was invited to a funeral, of a family friend I guess. My parents were talking to a couple, trying to comfort them. I kept on bugging them and asking if I could play so they told allowed me to. I got tired of waiting for the Jacksons so I started playing on my own. I was skipping on the side walk when I saw a small boy crying. He was a year older than me, five I think. He was sitting on a bench, rubbing his eyes. I went and sat next to him._

_'Hi,' I said 'Why are you crying?'_

_I looked up, clearly surprised. His complexion was pale, wind blown hair and lovely brown eyes. _

_He sniffed and said __'I'm not crying! I'm a guy and guys don't cry '_

_I stared at him. I wonder what's with guys and crying._

_'What happened? Are you related to the dead person?' [ Hey, don't look at me like that, I was a kid]_

_He looked at me mournfully and said 'Dead people, you mean. They're my parents' _

_I was shocked. I asked him other questions and learned that his name, that his parents died in a car accident so he had to live with his Uncle Osiris, Aunt Isis and his cousin Horus. He'll be adopted by his own uncle. _

_'Osiris you say?' I gasped 'You mean my Uncle Zeus' business partners? The Ma'at enterprises owner?'_

_He nodded grimly. I felt sorry for the guy, even though I haven't known him so well._

_'Here, take this' I handed him my toy; a black Jackal plushie. _

_He stared at me in disbelief. 'You're giving me a girl's toy?' _

_'Well, it's not only for girls' He took it and said thanks. We stayed there and talked until my parents came to pick me up. I said my goodbyes and I left him there._

_*end flashback*_

After that day, I grew closer to him. I see him in Olympian gatherings for his Uncle (or father) is a business partner of Olympus. He also attends my birthdays and I also attend his.

I pulled away from him. I swear I'd seen Leo scowl. They use to be good friends, but when I turned ten they had this huge argument and both of them refused to tell me.

I wanted to ask them why but then again no use. They wont tell me. I'm pretty good at reading expressions but when it comes to them... well, it's hard to determine.

Anubis was wearing black combat boots, black t-shirt and Black leather jacket. He looked like Nico so much that you'd mistake then for twins. But of course, Anubis was more cuter [ Forget that I ever said that].

'We'd wait for Thalia, she has to stay back for thirty minutes, she had... a small punishment from Lupa' Grover said.

* * *

><p>'Is everybody present?' Argus asked.<p>

'Wait,' Bianca said 'We have to wait for Annabeth. She went home to take her stuff. Don't worry she'll be back soon, Percy's driving her'

We waited for them and when they arrived we took off.

**(A/N: So, how was it? I apologize for G. She can be pretty thick when it comes to feelings. Anyways her first name was revealed: Ginevra. Anybody can guess what the 'J' is in her name?**

_***Drumroll***_

**Here is the poll:**

**Who would you like to be G's -_-?**

**A. Anubis**

**B .Leo**

**Vote, vote vote! And of course Review! [Mention your vote in your review])**


	6. I find my long lost cousin

**A/N Ciao! I'm back! I'm worried that I wont be able to update soon because I will go for vacation. Though I'll try my best to update even though I'm on vacation.**

**Poll results:**

**Anubis- 6 votes (three votes from my friends)**

**Leo- 5 votes**

**Undecided- 2 votes.**

**Thank you for all those who voted. I still accept votes but for now these are the results. I know you don't know Anubis that well but I assure you, more information will be revealed. And about the POVs, I decided to lessen it, I mean I think I'll make one person/ two person narratives in one chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- I find my long lost cousin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>G's POV<strong>

Our journey was awfully quiet, and quite violent.

As usual, Percy and Jason fought for the shotgun seat. They fought and wrestled like immature kids until Bianca stopped them. After Bianca left, Percy pushed Jason so he got the shotgun seat. Typical Percy. Jason had no choice but to sit on the right sofa. The girls (including Annabeth) sat behind, talking about stuff I rather not mention. Meanwhile Nico and I sat on our usual seat, the left sofa. Usually, Leo sits with us there, but today he sat with Jason. That is because Anubis sat on his seat. I did not ask Anubis to sit there, but he did. We found him already siting there when we came inside the RV. Leo did not seem happy about it but he remained silent.

How do I describe Leo? Well, Leo looks like a "a Latino Santa's elf",with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, a mischievous smile, and being of normal height with a slim build. Leo likes to play pranks on others (It was him who influenced me, and if you ask him and he denies, don't believe him) and has technical abilities to manipulate small things like his father Uncle Vul. He's the one who taught Leo and Charlie the 'art of mechanics'.

Their family is famous for their abilities to fix stuff or even invent stuff, actually. Leo's parents are both mechanical engineers that's why Uncle Zeus made Uncle Vul the president of Eta and Aunt Esperanza the VP.

Anyways, today he sat with Jason on the right sofa. Normally during travel, I am squished between Leo and Nico on the Left sofa; playing PSP game sharing them. But today, instead of being squished between Nico and Leo, I get to be squished between Anubis and Nico. It was quite uncomfortable and at the same time quite... nice. Anubis made me unbalanced in many ways of course but... forget it. Even I myself can't describe what I feel. Not that I feel anything special, mind you.

Now it's Anubis's turn to be described. Anubis is about sixteen, and possesses a pale complexion, tousled black hair, and warm, melting brown eyes. He is described (by_ other_ girls) as _very_ good-looking and tall.

His mom (or Aunt as you might say) says that he is somewhat moody. This was proved when I came to visit him. It was a surprise visit, so of course he was surprised or startled actually.

He had his back turn so I could see him properly that time. The I said 'Hi Anubis!' and he turned and was like, 'What?'. Then he saw me and apologized. He has this tendency to apologize a lot. Which annoys me. All day he'll be like 'Sorry.' Then I'll be like 'Stop. I said ok already'. After that he'll say sorry again.

Anyways, like Nico, he wears only Black, white, or brown clothes. Both of them are not emo, not emo, I tell you. You could never mistake Nico as an emo once you knew him personally. There is no way that a guy who is willing to wear a pink shirt and sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' for a hundred dollars can be called an 'emo'. (Long story, perhaps I'll tell you later. Let's get back to the person I'm describing, ok? )

Anubis enjoys giving me sarcastic comments whenever I talk back at him and he likes to treat _me_ like a kid, the nerve!

Let's stop the describing, it's getting way too boring. Right now I'm playing 'Silent Hill' with Anubis and Nico through PSP game sharing. I insisted on playing another game but both of them were so absorbed in the video game. Anubis 'game shared' it. I used to have it but when I downloaded it, it didn't seem appealing so I deleted it immediately. So when Anubis asked if we could play it, I was the only one who objected.

After playing the game for 6 more minutes, I got bored.

'Inu,' I said to Anubis. I knew he didn't like to be called ''Inu'' **[*]**. 'are you coming to my birthday?'

Anubis pursed his lips. ' When is it?'

'What? You don't know when my birthday is?' I asked, clearly shocked.

'No, that's not what I meant. I mean When are you celebrating it'

'September 24, because Sept. 21 is on Wednesday. We'll have to move it on the weekend so that everbody can attend'

Anubis looked at me mournfully. ' I can't. I have to go with Osiris, I mean dad to Egypt.'

'Oh, so you can't come again, huh? When was the last time you came to my birthday? 2 years ago?'

I'd like to say that was a lie, but no. He really didn't come to my birthdays ever since he turned fourteen. He'd visit me before the party, but not really attend the party. His reason was that he has to go with his 'Family' to somewhere. He just like my family, always leaving me... alone.

'Ginny, I can't leave them. They're my only family, you know that.'

I pursed my lips. He knew I hated being called Ginny, I mean seriously. Just because Ginny from Harry Potter has the same nickname that doesn't that it has to be mine too, right? That's the exact reason why Percy and I fight with each other by using Harry Potter names. [I think Anna told you about it already]. I'll call him 'Weasley' because there is a Weasley guy who has the same name as Percy. But in the end the argument will be pointless, since Ginny is also a Weasley, right?

Anyways, back to the topic. Right after he said that We'd been silent. I realized that we were the only ones who's noisy. So when we went silent, the only sound you are able to hear is Nico screaming 'Die, die, die!' to the PSP, and the sound effects coming from it. Though Jason and Leo were having a silent conversation.

We were so silent that we (Me and Anubis) started over hearing Jason and Leo's conversation.

'...course I'm coming, I mean what kind of friend will not come to the birthday party of his best friend?' Leo muttered

I knew that he was talking about . He was talking about Anubis, and made sure that Anubis heard his criticism, an innuendo. [Forgive Leo, Anubis fans. His not usually like that..]

'Excuse me but are you talking about me?' Anubis asked. Jason and Leo raised their eyebrows.

'Oh, you think we're talking about you? What makes you think that?' Leo said. 'Unless... you are guilty of doing it and get paranoid, to think that we are talking about you'

Leo and Jason did a high-five. Ugh... ahh... did I mention that Anubis is moody? [ Oh, oh I did, sorry I forgot, hehe]

'Are you asking for a fight?' Anubis said.

'Oh' Leo said 'If you're up for it. Why not, eh?'

_Shit. _

I knew Leo hit the nerve. It only takes a 'few' words to anger Anubis, but Leo said more than a 'few'. [Yeah, I know. He has a short temper, doesn't he?] .

Anubis bit his lower lip and closed his fists. Leo was still laughing his butt off. I stood there, paralyzed, not able to do anything. [Though looking back at it, I feel lame] Anubis finally lost his temper and punched Leo straight in the face. Leo looked at him harshly, wiped the blood off his nose using the back of his hand and punched back.

'Stop this,' I said. 'Why are even arguing? I can't believe you would act so stupidly'

I must have looked pretty angry because they stopped fighting right after I spoke. I went straight for the first aid kit and fetched two ice bags and tossed them to the boys (who were bleeding).

'Take it. I'm going inside. I can't tend both of you at the same time so do it yourself.' I said. I guess it came out harsher than I intended to, because both of them had guilty looks on their faces.

**Annabeth's POV**

It has been a long week. It's has been a long _and_ awesome week.

My whole life I haven't had real friends. It might be too early to judge, but I feel something different when I'm with them. I've spent my entire life travelling, so I really didn't get that close with anyone. People that I hang out with are always just acquaintances, I couldn't really consider them as friends. Just people to spend time with and people you could hang out with. Here, it just seemed different, it felt like I knew them for so long. They were so easy to hang out with.

I remember last Tuesday, we, greek freshmen had our first P.E class we were first sorted out into our houses. Four houses, Alpha (blue) , Beta (green), Gamma (red) and Sigma (yellow). Our Principal (Mr. Bacchus) was a British decent, that's why (I think) he had a 'houses' system.

_**(A/N I got the idea from my prev. school. I was the vice Gamma captain for the entire primary section)**_

I was placed in the Alpha house. Thalia was also in Alpha but Percy and Nico were in Beta. So I had to wear a blue P.E uniform. The couch held two races, one for girls and one for boys. Thalia and I tied on our race meanwhile Percy won his race. Couch Hedge held the third race. Us winners against each other. It was a hot day. I'd like to say that I won, but that would be a complete lie. On the third lap, (there were 5 laps so it was really tiring) I fainted. Percy was a few feet ahead from me and Thalia. Couch Hedge whistle and Percy and Thalia stopped running. Percy saw me and carried me to the nurse but first, he still ran the remaining two laps (while carrying me) and he still won. Tough guy, huh?

When I woke up, Percy was siting next to the infirmary bed.

'So,' he said. 'The zombie lives.'

I glared at him and he smirked.

'What time is it?' I asked.

'Oh, it's 1 pm.' I'd been unconscious for three hours?'

'Hedge told me to watch over you until you gain your consciousness. Are you alright?'

Aww. I just nodded in response.

'So I guess I can go now. You'll be ok here?' I just nodded again.

'Ok then. Bye.' Before he left he handed over a small oval mirror. When he left I looked at the mirror and found something written on my forehead. "LOSER" written all over my forehead using red marker. Ugh!

Anyways, back to present. I was sitting alone on the side sofa overlooking the view outside. Thalia and Bianca were talking about something. Piper asked me If I was alright being alone. I think it was a stupid question but I just nodded.

The door swung open. G entered. The expression on her face clearly said that she wasn't on a good mood. It was strange, since she was always on the mood, I mean she's always mischievous, fun and cheerful.

Bianca asked what happened. G told them what happened. For some reason, I understood the situation in all angles . And G seemed to be the opposite.

Bianca and Thalia looked at each other. G looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys mind telling me what is wrong with them? I mean why do guys argue over a small innuendo? Seriously." G asked.

"Not my place to tell. They are your Best friends, figure it out by yourself." Bianca said. G shot her the Why-are-you-so-infuriating look. Bianca ignored it completely.

G shook her head and sat on the sofa parallel to mine. There is something bothering me lately, and I knew that G knew about it.

"Hey G," I said. "There is something I want to talk about."

* * *

><p>"G, I know your smart. I wanted to ask you if you knew about my personality, identity and who my parents are." I said.<p>

G looked at me as if she already knew what I meant.

''Yes," G replied. "Yes I do."

I nodded. "Please don't tell anyone that my mom is the number one rival of Olympus. Please"

G looked at me like she was deciding whether to trust me or not. But then she smiled.

"You know you remind me so much of your mom, Aunt Minerva."

I looked at her in disbelief. "You knew my mom?"

G looked at me sympathetically. "Yes, I did. She worked in Olympus before Uncle Hermes established Castellan. She is my godmother."

"Your godmother?" I asked "You mean you're my foster sister?"

"Yes. My family is very close to your mom. You see my parents are like your mom. Both of them took two courses. She was my dad's college classmate in Architecture. Meanwhile she was my mom's classmate in Astronomy Science. Then the three of them worked in Olympus and got promoted as they were on of the first ones to apply. My dad got in charge of Omega, my mom in Tau and your mom in Theta."

"I see"

"After my family's business trips, when I was small, we usually go straight to Olympus main headquarters. When we arrive there, I go straight to Aunt Minerva and then she'll take me to the mall. I tell her about my adventures during the way. And in return, she'll tell me all about her precious daughter."

"She talks about me?"

"Yes. All the time. And I never got tired listening to her description. She told my you had blonde curls and gray eyes." Then she examined me.

"She used to take me to bookstores a lot. She asked me if I wanted to go shopping for clothes and accessories but I told her I preferred books. Then she'd buy my books that I wanted. I used to tell her to buy one more copy of the book for you. And she always did. She told me how much she loved you and that she wanted you to be with us, but when she tried to be back with your dad... well, he already had another wife"

I looked at G. I do admit that was thoughtful of her, but I can't help it. I do feel a little bit jealous of her. My mom never took me to malls or bookstores, but she does send books and other stuff.

I remember when I saw my mom on a mall, she was on an escalator. I was with my dad and step brothers that time. I wanted to go to her, and so did my dad. But when we were supposed to go to her, we saw that she was with a small girl. My dad thought that she was her daughter, so we left. I never realized that she was G.

I didn't realize that I was tearing, but when I did, G hugged me.

* * *

><p>After that conversation, Bianca went out and said something to Argus. Argus protested but Bianca said "Please,please, please?" and showed her big brown eyes. Argus sighed and agreed.<p>

Bianca rushed to Thalia and said "Yes! We get to go there!"

"Go where?" Thalia asked

"Saks Fifth! Silena send me a message, she said there was a sale."

"A sale in Saks?" G asked "I highly doubt it"

"Mom probably had an influence" Piper said.

"I'm not coming, I'll stay here in the RV " G said

"How about you Anna? Are you coming?" Bianca asked

"Nah, I'll stay here with G." I replied. G smiled at me and I smiled back

After a few minutes, we arrived at the "Stopover"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later Bianca, Piper and Thalia came back to the RV. Only Bianca bought stuff, not many though. Thalia looked as if she'd seen an alien and that it had abducted her. Piper looked at Thalia sympathetically.<p>

"What happened? " G asked

"We saw..." Piper said

"You saw...?" I asked

"We saw Luke."

G burst out laughing. "You saw Luke in Saks?"

I glared at her, I think she'd forgotten that Luke was my cousin. And then she cleared her throat.

"Okay fine, sorry. But hey, what was he doing there?"

"He was with Calypso" Thalia said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Mwahahaha, Cliff hangers! Sorry, I gave you a cliff hanger, yes I do remember, I am going on a holiday but doesn't that mean I could give you the feeling in your stomach that you want more updates?**

**No, I'm not being mean. Sorry about that. Anyways, my flight is still two weeks from now, so I'll still try to update.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**God Bless,**

**Riptide**


	7. Almost getting my first kiss

**A/N Ciao.**

**I sent this message to one of my readers, because she had a doubt involving G's parents. I thought you'd like to read it too.**

_"Ginevra's parents have two courses;  
>Her dad is an Architect and an Engineer at the same time so he needs to travel alot in order to check on the buildings of Olympus.<br>Her mom is and Astronomer (not astrologist, that's psychic. Astronomer is a scientist too) and a Historian. So she also travel alot. Her job in Olympus is to maintain the research labs of Olympus world wide. And the research labs are used to develop Venus's products (hope you know what are they)."_

**Hi, I'm back. I just arrived this morning. I can't believe I've spend eight hours of my birthday in the airport and in the plane. And My flight was 00:20 on 21st sept (my bday) And right after we arrived home, we went straight for the school to enroll. My classmates sang for me. After that my dad went to work (already) and I spent my birthday alone.**

**Author's tips: While reading, listen to 'for you' by Sungha Jung on another tab. And in Percy's POV part 2:**

**Step 1: go to **

**Step 2: search rainymood**

**step 3: play rainymood**

**step 4: play ****(Yiruma) Kiss The Rain - Sungha Jung (in another tab)**

**Here is another chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Almost getting my first kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

"Who's Calypso?" I asked.

Piper, Bianca and G looked at me at the same time.

"She is our second cousin" Bianca said. "Her dad, Uncle Atlas is the cousin of our parents."

"Wait," I said "You mean _The Calypso_? The Band vocalist of _Calypso and the Hesperides_? "

Piper and G nodded grimly. I do admit, today is rather weird day for me. Totally weird. My long lost cousin Luke suddenly appear. (In a bad choice of place by the way, I mean seriously, in Saks?) He was missing for two years now. He ran away from home because of his fight with his dad, Uncle Hermes. And now he just appears and apparently he is dating one of the most famous singers of our generation.

_Hey Annabeth, look at me, I'm dating Calypso. _

I imagined Luke saying that.

Thalia looked pained. She sat on the seat where I just sat a while ago ; the one next to the window. She sat and closed her eyes. I could tell that my best friend was badly hurt. G looked at Thalia and said something. Thalia just nodded and looked away.

"I going out," G said. "I need to make sure those guys didn't severely damage their faces"

I'd completely forgotten that Leo and the other guy (I forgot his name) punched each other. G called that guy Anubis, I think.

"B, I think we should go now" said Piper. Bianca nodded and they left the room. Leaving me and Thalia alone.

Meanwhile, Percy entered the RV cabin where me and Thalia are staying. He was holding two over sized paper cups. He handed one to me, he said it was hot chocolate. For some reason, I thought it was blue-black (marina blue), but I quickly put the thought away since blue hot chocolate doesn't exist, as far as me knowledge can say. Then he went to Thalia to give her the other one. Obviously he already knew what happened to her.

''Hey Thals,'' Percy said. ''I've brought hot chocolate''

Thalia didn't even bother to look up. She just sat there, staring outside the window.

"It's a Percy special?" said Percy, still forcing Thalia to smile. Thalia looked up at Percy and then looked down again.

"With extra blueness and blue chocolate?" Percy said. Thalia looked at the hot chocolate and thought for a moment. Then It occurred to me that it was really blue.

"Blue Chocolate?" She asked. Percy nodded. Thalia was almost convinced but in the end she just said Percy could have it.

Percy sighed and walked away. He headed towards my direction.

"Come," he told me. "She needs some time alone" He let me to the backdoor.

* * *

><p>The "outside" was like a portable porch, except that it was attached to the RV not a house. He sat on the floor with his feet hanging down almost touching the ground. Which was quite reckless of him.<p>

"Hey, isn't that dangerous?" I said "The RV is moving! Your feet can-"

"It's perfectly safe." he replied. "Come here." I sat next to him. It was a cold afternoon almost 5 and I'm wearing sleeveless. _Great, just great._

"What's with blue food?" I asked.

Percy looked at me for a second and then reverted his eyes back into the road.

"It's... It's a family tradition." Percy answered. "My mom started making my food and their food blue. It's her favorite color."

I tried to change that subject, I'm not in the mood to talk about food. Unfortunately I'm not good at doing those kind of things.

"You're really a good cousin, you know?" I said to Percy who looked shocked by what I said.

"Why is that?"

"Because," I said . "I saw the way you treated Thalia a while ago."

"Oh. She's always been like a little sister to me. We get into fights most of the time, but whenever she needs me, I'm always there."

"Wait. Percy quick question: How come you, Thalia and Nico are the same age?"

"Oh right. Umm," Percy said. "It's a long story but, Nico's the eldest. He was born on January, I was born on August and Thals was born on December."

"It's quite odd that Nico is the eldest and Thalia is the youngest because it is Thalia who acts like the eldest and Nico acts like the youngest."

"Yeah, and I happen to be in the middle, huh?" asked Percy with a smirk. I flushed, tomato red. But he just smiled in return.

We were silent for a moment then out of the blue, Percy asked me the most random question you could ever think of.

"How do you know when you start liking someone?" Percy asked me.

"What?"

He looked at me. I guess I'm just that bad at dodging questions.

"Well... umm...uhh,''

"Well?"

"Well, you start feeling something special inside you," I explained. "That feeling when the person you like step inside the room then suddenly the whole world seems brighter and what happens around you doesn't matter anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, let's just say I like somebody now."

Percy looked down. "Someone from our school?"

"Kinda. I just haven't known him that much." I looked at him and smiled. "Why, do you like someone?"

"Well, yeah." Percy said.

"She's in our school?"

"Yeah. And I also haven't known her that much but I'm pretty sure I will when I get the chance."

I patted his shoulder. I_ pretended_ to smile. Maybe it's too soon to judge feelings. Though it kind of hurt when he said he liked someone. Not that I care or something. Not that I don't care either. But- Ugh, forget it.

"I'm sure she's the prettiest girl in the school" I said.

Percy looked at me while sipping his hot blue chocolate. "Yeah. You're right."

"She's a lucky girl." I said while looking straight into the sunset in-front of us.

It was a pretty scene to watch in a very lonely moment. Then a cold breeze when rushing towards or direction. I rubbed my shoulders and forearms. Percy looked at me and removed his hoddie and wrapped it around me. I hope I wasn't blushing but this is the second time Percy did that to me.

Then suddenly the RV hit a bump on the road. And guess what? I bumped into Percy.

He caught me with his two arms and we suddenly had this long staring competition. I stared at those beautiful green orbs. If I were an ice, I would have melted that instant. I could feel his breathing because we were so close to each other. His breath smelt of deep mint mixed with ocean breeze...

He was about to lean in when the door swung open.

It was Grover.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

It was about to be all perfect then suddenly my annoying best friend entered. Oh you've got to be kidding.

I did a face palm. Grover looked shocked by the scene. "Did I interrupt something?"

I looked at Annabeth who was obviously blushing. And I realized that I was still holding her. She looked at me and then my hand. I immediately let go off her. _Crap, that was a close one._

"Grover did something happened?" I asked.

"G shouted at Anubis and Leo for not apologizing to each other. And she said she wants you to talk to them."

* * *

><p>I don't want to tell you how I left the mini porch. It was awkward so no. I won't tell you. And don't get angry at the double Gs (Grover and Ginevra) for ruining the moment. I know I'm not good at giving nicknames, but hey! I couldn't think of a better collective noun for those two, ok?<p>

Anyways, I reached the main part of the RV. I spotted G standing on one corner with her arms crossed and Leo and Anubis were still sitting on the same place that they've been sitting the whole journey. I sighed and went over to G.

"What happened again?" I asked. G pouted.

"Nii sometimes I just don't understand the concept of the boy's mind. It's complication is to much to handle. I wonder how your brain differ from a woman's brain, it's just-"

"Ginny, speak English." G was speaking to fast and too complicated that my "seaweed brain" (like Annabeth said) couldn't understand a thing with what she said.

"Stop calling me that Weasley!"

"G, just because my name is Percy and your name is Ginevra doesn't mean we have to call each other as HP characters all the time, and Ginny is also a Weasley." I said.

G glared at me. I knew she was pissed. We had those HP fights often and I only realized now that Ginny was also a Weasley.

We passed a silent conversation. I would speak to the boys for her. But first to calm her down, I gave her the only thing that calms her; an instrument. Right now, I only have one; a Lukewood guitar so I gave it to her. She looked at me; her face looked sad but it had a tinge of gratitude.

When she feels confused she just plays one of Sir S's finger picking melodies. She's pretty good at moving her fingers well without getting tired as she also has ADHD. ADHD is common for Olympian kids. And I don't know why.

She sat on one corner and started playing "Kiss the rain" fingering. She releases her emotions through music; which proved my theory; "Like father, like daughter.". Stuff that she can't tell anyone (including me) like private stuff that she experience, she just let them go by playing a melody on whatever instrument she gets hold of.

The girl is seriously hard to understand, no wonder those guys are like this. I think G has this small emoish side inside of her that she feels because of her parents; leaving her alone like that. And seeing her friends fight? It might as well add to her loneliness.

Rain started pouring; so the music and the rain definately created a silent hymn which sounded rather sad. I finally understand her quote, "Music is not just a song; it's an emotion."

Anyways, I just looked at Leo and Anubis and I immediately knew their situation; it's sort of a guy thing. I just shook my head. But as smart as she is, I don't think she understands stuff like this. Well, as I said before, she is still quite innocent. I pity Leo and Anubis. They should have better known than to like G. I mean the girl _is_ complicated.

Don't change the subject. And stop asking about the I-Almost-Kissed-Annabeth part. It's quite embarassing to describe and pretty awkward too.

"We're arriving in 15 minutes. Please get ready." Argus announced. I imagined Annabeth packing. Imagining her makes me blush but I tried to hide it. I mean I won't look macho if I showed my blushing right?

G went inside the cabin where Thalia and Annabeth are staying. She had the guitar swung on her by the strap; but she was still playing while moving. I looked at Leo and Anubis, they too were looking at G, then after she left, they glared at each other.

I guess, I really should talk to them.

* * *

><p><strong>G's POV<strong>

Sometimes I think I need to consult a physiological doctor or a counselor. The amount of loneliness; it's killing me. And no, I'm not planning a suicide. I love the life the Lord had given me and I'm very thankful for it. Some babies are not even given the chance to live, so when you've got the chance to live, why waste it by suicide, right?

Anyways, why on bloody earth did we even get to suicide? I don't know either.

I entered the cabin; still playing the guitar. I know, I'm a music freak. I sat down on the sofa; a few feet away from Thalia.

I just realized the the music I'm playing and the sound of the rain makes Thalia. So I went outside to the mini porch. I stopped playing guitar for while so that I can go out.

I was surprised when I saw Annabeth outside.

"Hey," I said. "It's raining. What are you doing here? You're gonna get a cold."

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. "Then what are you doing here, if you don't to get a cold?"

I smiled at her. She so much like her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Shortest chapter in the story but it contains more fluff than the others! I just felt like giving you guys something to read. I know I suck, I didn't update for an entire month due to my vacation. Sorry people. G's narrative will be continued next chapter. I couldn't write a long chapter because I'm also catching up on my studies. As you can see I just arrived and I was absent for two weeks and in thirteen days we're gonna have our first mid-term exam. I know, why so fast, huh?**

**I just realized that I have: Arachnophobia, insectophobia, and unconfirmed ADHD. I'd been hyper since I was small. But the doctor actually diagnosed my brother ADHD. I just diagnosed myself because I have _all _ the symptoms. And I was never "checked-up" by the doctor that's why I couldn't be diagnosed . =,=**

**Anyways, I hoped you like it!**

**Riptide.**


End file.
